Seduction Beneath Darkness
by Katerineious
Summary: The girls snuck out to go clubbing where they meet three gorgeous guys who immediately captivate their hearts. However, both sides are harboring secrets. In the end love may not be strong enough to help them all survive. KxK/SxM/AxM
1. Encounter With Temptation

So it has been something of a vampire overdrive on this end of the spectrum for the past few months. I mean, super-saturated vampire fandom over here with me and my friends. That on top of reading a lot of RuroKen vampire stories that I must say were excellent inspired me to write this. I've had the first chapter written for two weeks but I just wasn't ready to post it. I can only hope that it will get better. There is no definite plot line and any suggestions/ideas would be greatly appreciated. I feel the summary and title for this story suck, but I really couldn't think of anything. Also, there is artwork to accompy this story: three pictures, one of each of the couples. When they're colored I'll let everyone know and anyone who would like to see them will able to recieve them via-email. Okay, enough ranting.

Why do I keep forgetting the disclaimer? Someone help me remember!

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Rurouni Kenshin. I never will.

* * *

Chapter1: Encounter With Temptation

The music escaping from the speakers that dominated wall space in the dance club was so loud that the three raven-haired girls were yelling at each other with their hands over their ears.

"Remind me why you like this place!" the tallest of them shouted.

"It's so full of energy! Don't you just love it?"

"No."

"Aw, come on, Megumi. This isn't the first time you've been here."

"And for the life of me I can't figure out why I returned."

"How 'bout a drink? You had a lot of fun last time."

"And I don't remember any of it. No thanks."

"Misao?"

"Um, no thanks, Kaoru. You know I don't mind the volume, it's just so much more crowded in here tonight."

Kaoru looked around the room. "It really is. I hadn't noticed before."

"Can we go sit in the other room so we don't have to shout anymore?"

"I agree, my feet are killing me! I'm never borrowing your shoes again."

"I can't help it if you have big feet, Megumi."

Misao jumped between her two sisters. "Now, now. Let's just go sit. Megumi your feet are not big. Kaoru drop it, we'll come dance again after we've had a rest."

* * *

Across the room a pair of amber eyes watched as a girl dressed in an above the knee black flared skirt with a taffeta overskirt and black and electric blue corset that was sleeveless on the left side with a generous off the shoulder bell sleeve on the right danced with two other girls. Her outfit was no more noticeable than any other here; it was a gothic night club after all. If anything hers was a little subdued. A quick part in the crowd allowed his eyes to travel down shapely legs coved by black leather knee-high boots laced with ribbon of that same blue and matching blue fishnet tights. He watched as her the lower half of her hair that was not held up by the blue ribbon swayed seductively around her body.

He growled as the trio ceased to dance, stopping her captivating movements. He watched as they argued with each other before retreating to the other room and he saw the disappointment in her cerulean eyes. He had to know more about her. Even his abnormal hearing couldn't make out their conversation over the steady thrum of the music. He wanted to go to her but before he could move to remedy the problem two hands pressed firmly on his shoulders.

"Himura?" a cool voice asked.

He nodded his head in the direction of the nameless girls retreating back. "Her. I want her."

* * *

"Kaoru, how do you hide this stuff from Father, much less purchase it?" Megumi asked as she smoothed the ankle length black skirt that was split almost to her hip. She also wore a bright red strapless corset that emphasized how much more well-endowed she was than her sisters in the chest area. Her long hair hung loose around her and she pulled it over one shoulder so she wouldn't sit on it as she moved to take off the strappy heels her sister had provided.

"Oh, Daddy's easy enough to get around. Besides, I've had lots of practice by now." They were able to speak normally now, the thick walls blocking out the majority of the sound waves.

"That's for sure." This came from Misao who returned to the table with three bottles of water. Misao's corset was a black halter-top style with emerald green ribbons lacing up the back. She had on a tight knee length black skirt with twin slits going halfway up her thighs that had more of the green ribbon laced across them and simple black leather boots. Her nearly ankle length black braid wound around her like a silky snake.

"Oh, come on, its just a little fun and we've never been caught before."

Megumi stopped fussing with the clasp that her long fingernails refused to operate and gave her sister a hard look. "Kaoru, I don't understand where you came up with the idea that this was fun."

"Now, Megumi, you—"

"Excuse me, Miss, can I help you with that?" a deep voice came from behind them. Megumi turned her head and let her hazel eyes meet a pair as dark as the deepest chocolate. She let her eyes move form his dark spiked hair with a red sash through it to his strong jaw and then down his broad shoulders to his well muscled chest that was hidden beneath a dark red button down shirt that was open to a black and red undershirt. "Your shoe, Miss?" She noticed the black pants and boots that clung to his toned legs and forced her gaze up past the spiked collar he wore to the dark eyes that looked at her intensely.

"Huh?" She shook her head to snap herself out of the self-induced stupor. "Oh, yes, thank you." She blushed prettily as her sisters stared in disbelief that the gorgeous guy their elder sister had attracted.

"Sagara. Sanosuke Sagara." He handed her the right shoe and moved to undo the left one.

"M-Megumi."

"Megumi." He passed her the other shoe. "Well, Megumi, I seem to find myself in need of some assistance."

"What's that?"

"Well, you see, my friend has shown some interest in who I'm guessing must be one of your pretty sisters," he nodded in Kaoru's direction without breaking their eye contact, "and sent me to ask if you ladies would share a drink with us." Megumi looked to Kaoru and Misao who here just as dumbfounded as her. "Although, I wasn't expecting to meet such a lovely woman as you. Maybe I'll just stay over here."

"Oh, I, um . . ."

"Why didn't he come himself?" Kaoru interrupted.

"Well, you see, he's a bit . . . old fashioned and won't come to you unless he's been invited."

"But it was okay to send you?"

He chuckled. "I'm not as polite as he is. He didn't actually ask me to come. He merely expressed an interest as he watched you dance and I knew he wouldn't come himself so I'm here on his behalf."

"So he didn't send you?" Kaoru's face sunk just a bit.

"No, but if you're interested I'll bring him and our other friend over here to meet you." He turned his gaze back to Megumi. "And if not I think I'd rather stay with you."

Megumi blushed again.

This time Misao interrupted. "Are they as good-looking as you?" she asked without thinking and then clasped both hands over her mouth.

He chuckled again. "Depends on your tastes." He looked at the two younger women. "I take it that means you would like me to fetch them?" They both nodded eagerly and he turned his attention back to Megumi. He took her right hand in his and brought it to his lips. "I'll be right back," he said before turning to leave.

The three sisters giggled and brought their faces close together. Megumi's face was as red as her top.

"How did you do that, Megumi?" Misao asked in wonder.

"I didn't do anything. You heard him, his friend wants Kaoru. If anything she did it although I don't see why anybody would waste their time noticing you over me, but I guess I can't complain when a hunk like that shows up."

Kaoru was red in the face as well, but hers was in anger. "Just because you're the oldest doesn't mean you have to be so cruel. There's only a year between us."

"Calm down raccoon-girl. You don't want your face that color when his hot friends show up do you?"

"The vixen's right, Kaoru." Megumi shot Misao a glare at the use of her nickname. "Oh, so you're the only one who gets to call others names?"

"I didn't say that you little weasel."

"Alright, calm down. Hey, do—"

"Evening, ladies," a velvety voice came from behind them. Three heads of black hair snapped up at the sound to look at the speaker. He gave a slight bow before speaking again. "Kenshin Himura." He spoke directly to Kaoru, his violet eyes begging her to return the favor and tell him her name.

"Kaoru," she said breathlessly as she stared at the blood red hair that was pulled into a low ponytail at the base of his neck with a black satin ribbon.

"I apologize for my friend's rude behavior. He really shouldn't have imposed himself upon three beautiful ladies such as yourselves."

"We're not complaining. Why don't you sit down with us? The booth is big enough."

"I have no objections, although your sisters might." Megumi and Misao shook their heads in unison. He turned to the silent man behind him. "Aoshi?" Aoshi tipped his head once in answer before turning and walking across the room, his black trench coat billowing behind him. Misao stood to allow Kenshin to sit next to Kaoru as Sano slid next to Megumi, leaving her to sit next to the tall brooding man with long bangs. Aoshi returned a moment later with three more bottles of water and sat next to the smallest of the girls.

Megumi regained her composure first. "This is our other sister, Misao."

"Aoshi Shinomori," the dark haired man said as he tilted his head towards her. Misao was speechless as her bright green eyes stared into his cool blue ones. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he said as he raised her left hand to his lips.

"Hey, she got old icicle to talk," Sano burst out. "Good for you, kid." Misao didn't say anything but let a shy smile find its way to her lips. Aoshi looked down at her, his face still expressionless.

Kaoru was starring at Kenshin much the same was her sisters were doing to Sano and Aoshi. "Um . . ."

"I hope we didn't offend you. You see, we couldn't possibly keep away from such beauty. I saw you dancing but you left before I had the chance to speak to you."

Kaoru blushed and wrenched her gaze away from his face, looking at his clothing for the first time. He had had on a shiny black button down shirt that was open to a dark blue spandex shirt underneath that hugged his muscled chest and well defined abs tightly. She lowered her gaze to his black leather pants that were held by a silver belt buckle with a strange symbol on it. She could just see the first of many silver buckles on his leather boots as they almost reached his knees on the outside of his pants. She brought her gaze back up and noticed the black choker around his neck that had the same markings as his belt buckle worked into the leather and let her gaze stop on the odd crossed-shaped scar resting on his cheek.

"Like what you see?" he asked with a smile on his face, clearly not embarrassed or offended by her scrutiny. He didn't give her time to answer before leaning to whisper so only she could hear. "I certainly hope so. I must admit I'm mesmerized by you." He nipped her ear gently and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek as he straightened up.

She placed a hand to her cheek, noticing for the first time that his lips were as black as hers but didn't look slick with lipstick the way hers were. She met his eyes, noticing the black line that framed those glowing orbs that were full of emotion as he gazed down at her. He gazed back into her eyes, noting how the blues and blacks she had colored her eye area with in an artful design made the blue of her eyes brighter. He noticed the sheen of her darkly painted lips and licked his own in anticipation of tasting them before the night was over. Kenshin took Kaoru's left hand in is own, noticing the black slave bracelet decorated with blue butterflies. She noticed the large silver and blue ring on his hand and brought her eyes back to his.

Kenshin leant down to her again. "I saw how disappointed you were when your sisters wanted to stop dancing. I would be happy to accompany if you will allow me."

She nodded before drawing a long breath. "I would love to. Misao, could you let us out?" she asked without breaking eye contact.

"Sure, Kaoru," Misao said as if in a daze as she stared up at Aoshi's face that was so much higher than hers. She was grateful he held his hand out to steady her as Kenshin and Kaoru slid out of the booth because she was certain she would have collapsed otherwise. He helped her sit back down as the red haired man and her sister returned to the dance floor.

Misao had gathered from Sanosuke's comment earlier that the man she was gazing at was a man of few words. She was glad as this was the first time in her life she was truly speechless from admiring the man sitting next to her. The dark green shirt he wore was buttoned save for the top two, allowing her a glance of a tight black undershirt, did little to hide his well defined muscles underneath it. She liked the way the thick fabric of his trench coat flared around his legs, showing off the leather bound muscle there. His boots were similar to Kenhsin's and Sanosuke's. Her eyes were drawn back to his and noticed that unlike the other two he wore a simple silver chain and pendent around his neck and several silver hoops in his ear. Her gaze then rested on the full black lips she found beneath his sharp cheekbones.

Aoshi used one hand to tilt her chin up to his, forcing her to look to his eyes. He leant down and inhaled her sent, her eyes closing as he did so. He was able to look down at her body without fear of her rejection then and he noticed the jewelry she was wearing captured his attention. Around her neck was a chain that had been wound around her neck thrice, each segment joined to the next by a tiny pair of handcuffs. There was a solid ring of the tiny restraining devices around her wrists as well as other bracelets, and another pair dangling from her ears.

He released her chin, causing her to eyes to open as she looked up at him questioningly. "Would you like to dance as well?"

"Y-yes." He stood and took her hand to help her to her feet once more. She didn't turn to face her sister, but spoke to her over her shoulder. "Megumi, are you gonna be alright?"

Megumi didn't bother returning the look she knew she wasn't receiving from her youngest sister. "You go have fun. We'll be here when you come back." Aoshi and Misao walked away without another word and Megumi was left staring into the dark eyes of Sano.

Unlike his two friends who had kept their distance, he wasted no time pulling his woman into his arms. His was face inches away from hers, one hand on the small of her back, the other rubbing his knuckles lightly against her cheek. He moved his hand down her neck to play with the chains of the elaborate black and red choker that covered her throat and collarbone, noticing the contrast between her skin and the stones. Megumi lifted one hand to trace his face with one of her long fingernails. He shut his eyes at the sensation, black lips pursing, begging her to kiss him.

* * *

Kenshin placed his right hand on Kaoru's waist as she pressed her backside against him while the fast beat of the music dominated the air. She reached behind her to place one hand on the back of his neck as she tilted her head back to look up at him, smiling up at him. Kenshin inhaled deeply and moved his left arm to encircle her but before he could she spun around, placed a quick kiss on his cheek and stepped away from him, her body moving with the music again.

Kenshin growled low in his chest, his eyes flashing amber at her teasing. She couldn't hear him over the music but she saw his eyes and stepped closer, trailing her index finger down his tightly covered chest. He growled again, louder this time but she still couldn't hear him. She looked up to him with eyes that promised more but before she could move away he grabbed her hand in his and spun her around, pressing her back against his front again. His right arm wound tightly around her, holding her to him.

To Kaoru his arm felt like a band of steel and even though she didn't mind him holding her, she was surprised at how quickly it had happened. "Kenshin?"

Kaoru's voiced registered distantly in his mind. He ran one long fingernail slowly down the side of her face before resting his hand at the base of her neck. He moved his face to the left side of her neck and inhaled deeply. He opened his mouth a brushed his teeth lightly across her neck.

"K-Kenshin?"

This time her fear was able to penetrate his mind and break the trance. He knew who was speaking to him and he knew why she was afraid. Even so, he pressed his teeth back to her pale skin. "Mine," he whispered against her neck.

Kaoru didn't hear what he said and tried to free herself from his arms so she could see him, but he tightened his grip and pulled her even closer to him. "I want you." Kaoru gasped as she felt the length of him pressing against her through the material of her skirt. Kenshin gave a gentle squeeze with the fingers wrapped around her neck. He growled again, louder, and Kaoru was able to hear it this time.

* * *

Across the room Aoshi danced with Misao. It wasn't until she was pressed against him that he noticed just how petite she really was. The top of her head just came to his chest and he smiled down at her. Misao had to stretch to place a kiss on his cheek and he turned his head as soon as she did, a harsh look on his face.

"Hey! Incase you didn't notice I just kissed you! You're not supposed to get mad about it!"

"Misao," he said sternly as he looked back down at her. "Go sit with Megumi. I'll join you shortly." Before she could say anything he was halfway across the crowded room.

* * *

Kenshin rubbed his teeth along the side of Kaoru's neck. He had used the hand he placed there to tilt her head to the side, barring her skin to him. "Kenshin, are you sure you're alright?"

Her only answer was a deep growl.

"Himura," a stern voice said from behind.

Kenshin spun them around to face the threat and removed his face from her neck. He made eye contact with the taller of his friends and curled his lips in a snarl. "Mine," he said as he pulled her closer to him.

Aoshi and Sano both put their open hands level with their chests. Aoshi kept his face clam while he spoke. "Himura, we're not here to take her from you. Relax so we can leave."

Kaoru looked from Aoshi's cold, harsh countenance to Sano's worried face. She was able to just see Kenshin's chin out of the corner of her eyes and could tell that he was afraid of something, but she didn't know what. She looked back to Sano and made eye contact before she spoke. "We were just dancing and things got a little heated up. He hasn't hurt me."

Aoshi's voice was as cold and level as death. "Not yet."

That set Kaoru's heart racing and she was actually able to turn in Kenshin's arms and see his face. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked under his red bangs to the glowing golden eyes. She knew she should be afraid of this man, could sense that he was extremely dangerous, but she was compelled to comfort him. "Kenshin, what's wrong. You can tell me, I'll listen." She saw as the light in his eyes dim slightly as his face softened.

"Kenshin, listen to Aoshi. We need to go." Kenshin tightened his arms around Kaoru's shoulders and growled at the man dressed in red. "Kenshin, we're not gonna take her away from you, got that? But we've got to get out of here. There are way too many people." Kenshin growled again. "Stop it. She's coming with us."

"What about my sisters?"

"They're coming as well," Aoshi said. "Himura, we are leaving. Now." Kenshin nodded and released Kaoru. He kept his right arm around her shoulders as they followed Aoshi off the dance floor and Sano walked behind them.

Aoshi led them to the booth where Megumi and Misao were waited with confused looks upon their faces. He extended his hand to Misao who took it before he pulled her to her feet and then against the side of his larger body. "We're leaving."

"You too, fox," Sano said to Megumi. He bent down and spent no more than ten seconds replacing her shoes. "Let's go." She stood and took his hand, following the other two couples out of the club.

Once outside Aoshi turned to Kaoru. "What time will you be expected home?"

"Um, well, we're not really supposed to be here in the first place. We just need to get home before sunrise."

"Works for us," Sano said before turning to Kenshin. "Where do you wanna take them?"

"My place."

"Um, Kenshin, don't you think that's a bad idea?"

Aoshi answered for the redhead. "No, Hiko's gone hunting and won't be back until this evening. They should be safe until then."

"Wait a minute," Megumi chimed in, her voice filled with anger. "We just met you; we're not going anywhere except home."

"I agree with, Megumi," Misao said as she looked up at the man who had his arm around her. "You're a great guy, Aoshi, but we really don't know you that well and we do need to get home."

Aoshi looked down into her eyes for a moment before speaking. "I would never allow harm to come to you."

"And I believe you, but it's late." She checked her watch. "Aoshi, it's nearly three in the morning. I think its time for us to go home."

"Very well. Himura?"

Kenshin didn't answer. He and Kaoru were facing each other, bodies flush together. Kenshin had one arm around her back, the other hand holding her chin raised to him. Kaoru's arms were wrapped around his neck. There was just an inch of space between their faces.

"Himura," Aoshi said again, this time louder. It still wasn't enough to penetrate the barrier around the two.

"Kaoru," Kenshin spoke, his voice serious. "Stay with me. Please."

"I can't."

"You can."

"Kenshin, I—"

"I love you, Kaoru."

"But . . . but we just met! You don't even know my last name!"

"It doesn't matter."

"How can it now matter?"

"Because I love you." He closed the distance between their lips before she could protest further. His lips moved against hers passionately, urgently, pleadingly, as he tried so show her how he felt. He pulled her body closer to his and she moaned. He took advantage of her open mouth and thrust his tongue inside. He placed all his emotions in that kiss, trying to feed them to her so she would understand. He felt her hands clutching his hair and he knew it was time to end it before he lost control again. He removed his tongue from her mouth and brushed his lips against hers gently three times before pulling away to look into her eyes. "Tell me you didn't feel anything and I swear I will never bother you again."

"Kenshin, I . . . that was. . . I just . . . but . . . I mean . . . and . . . you shouldn't have . . . I think . . . then you . . . wow . . ."

"I knew it," he said before brushing against her lips again. "I love you. Stay with me."

"Kenshin, I have . . . responsibilities. I can't just run away with you."

"I'm not asking you to run away. You can still do everything just as you do now. Just stay with me instead of your sisters. Please."

"It's not that simple. My father wouldn't allow it."

"Then we'll get married. Tonight. Right now."

Kaoru pulled her hands from his hair and put one on his chest to gently push him away before she shook her head. "No, Kenshin. Even though I can't understand how, I know that you love me."

"But?"

"But as captivated as I am with you I need time to figure out my feelings."

"Two days. That's all I can give you." He brought her hand to his lips then released her and took a few steps back. Aoshi and Sano copied him silently and flanked his sides. "I'll find you in two nights. Watch for me." He turned and walked around the corner with Aoshi and Sano right behind him.

Kaoru, Megumi, and Misao all rushed to follow them but when they turned into the alley they saw nothing but an empty space between the three buildings.

* * *

So how was it? Should I continue this or forsake it as a lost cause? Remember I would love suggestions/ideas from anyone that is willing to contribute.


	2. This Passionate Wrath

I'm really sorry about the amount of time that it took me to update. I got so many reviews after posting that I got really excited about it and quickly wrote chapter 2. When I opened it up to finish editing it my file had corrupted and I lost twelve pages of work. I got really discouraged after that and it wasn't until I got the last two reviews that I got enough motivation to continue. I don't think this chapter is as good as the original, but I tried my best.

Thank you so very much to everyone who reviewed for chapter 1. Please continue, your efforts were not wasted and were greatly appreciated. I wasn 't sure about this story, but with the amount of input I've recieved I've decided to keep going.

* * *

Chapter 2: This Passionate Wrath

Kenshin hissed fiercely as he grasped at the wrist attached to the hand that was pinning him against a wall. His fangs were bared and fury was burning in his eyes as he tried to free himself.

The larger man growled low in his chest before speaking angrily. "For years you've searched for your mate and so tonight you finally found her while hunting but a normal human is just not good enough for you and so you decide to mate with the local royalty."

"I didn't know she was royalty until now!"

Hiko unclenched his hand, dropping the redhead so quickly that his body crumbled to the floor beneath him. His tone hardened as the volume of his words lowered. "It is of no consequence."

"No consequence?" Kenshin asked as he was halfway to standing up, using the wall to support his weight. "If that were true you wouldn't have reacted this way!"

Hiko growled again and forced Kenshin against the wall so brutally that it buckled and cracked beneath the pressure. He brought his fangs dangerously close to Kenshin's snarling face and tightened his hand to the point of suffocating the smaller man. His words literally dripped with venom. "It is of no consequence because you are to never see her again. Have I made myself clear?"

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber and he managed to speak even though his vocal cords were being crushed. "I will not be denied my mate."

Hiko pushed Kenshin further into the wall, causing several pieces of it to break off and fall to the floor. His long nails penetrated the skin on Kenshin's neck, sending five small rivets of blood down to his chest. His face moved even closer to Kenshin's his eyes burning with rage at having his authority challenged. "Have. I. Made. Myself. Clear?" Each word was enunciated carefully and Kenshin could smell his master's venom and wanted desperately to flinch away from the offending liquid.

"Yes, Master." Hiko silently let him crumble to the floor again. Kenshin groaned and moved into a sitting position, not daring to stand up again. "I still don't understand why you are so upset." Hiko's nostrils flared as his lips curled back over his fangs. "You were a human prince once."

The large, dark-haired man's teeth snapped with every other word in his rage. "When I was alive twelve thousand years ago!" Kenshin only hissed in response, warning the man standing above him that he would suffer through no more physical punishment. Hiko jerked his head to the side and snapped his fangs again, releasing a low growl. "Back then I was able charge onto the battlefield and never return. How are you planning on explaining her disappearance?"

"I—"

There was a sound like thunder as Hiko's hand collided with Kenshin's face so quickly that his head was whipped to the side as his body was again flung towards the floor. The cuts made on Kenshin's pale right cheek, made from his master's nails were shown to Hiko as the redhead moved into a crouch, growling and allowing his own venom to start flowing.

Kenshin flexed his muscles but before he could pounce he found himself suspended in the air with a set of very large and familiar fangs pressed to his jugular. They lightly scraped against his skin in warning as Hiko spoke fiercely. "Do not think you can best me." Kenshin snarled in defeat and Hiko pulled the smaller body away from his to make eye contact. "You have wanted for nothing in your time with me. As my heir your power and authority are second only to my own. You have a duty to the people of your bloodline—do not betray them or me. Do not destroy everything I have worked for."

* * *

Kaoru was sitting on the window seat wearing nothing but a light tank top and lounge pants as the cool night breeze caressed her skin. Her knees were tucked under her chin and her bright blue eyes were staring intently into the starlit sky.

"Kaoru, come away from the window. You're going to get sick."

"I'm fine, Megumi."

"No your not." Megumi walked further into the room and sat the chair closest to Kaoru. "Your thinking about him aren't you?"

"Kenshin?"

"Who else would you be thinking about?" Megumi turned her head to look out into the night with her sister.

Kaoru smiled to herself. Her gaze never left the stars as she spoke. "Yeah, I'm thinking about him. After everything he said to me . . ."

"After everything he said to you, you can't help but hope that he truly meant it."

"Sounds foolish doesn't it?"

"Not at all."

"Do you really think he's going to come? I mean, we didn't tell any of them who we are."

"I'm pretty sure that they didn't know who we were when we met, but I'm positive they know now. There's something about that redhead of yours—his presence. He's a man who can find things out and has been conditioned to get what he wants."

"You're so paranoid. Next you're going to tell me that I need to be careful around him."

"And for good reason. Did you notice the way Sano and Aoshi behave around him? It's—protective almost."

"You noticed it, too?" Kaoru paused for a moment to draw in a deep breath. "I don't need you to tell me how dangerous Kenshin is, I know that myself . . . but I trust him."

Megumi sighed.

"What's wrong?"

"The way your mind is focused on only him after meeting him just one time . . . it tells me that you really are in love with him."

"And are you not thinking of Sano constantly?"

"I've thought much about him, but not nearly as much as you've thought about Kenshin."

"How do you feel about him?"

Megumi smiled. "He's a fun guy, but I think he's a bit of a playboy. He's a bit too smooth, you know?"

Kaoru laughed and nodded her head. "And what about Misao?"

It was Megumi's turn to laugh. "She's completely smitten."

"Figures." There was a pause and for the next several minutes they both sat in silence.

Kaoru took a deep breath and turned her head towards her sister. "Hey, Megumi?"

Megumi didn't look at Kaoru. "Yeah?"

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

"I'm your sister. Do I really need a reason?"

"You do."

Megumi sighed. "I've got this feeling that I'm about to lose you."

"I'm not going anywhere."

Megumi turned her face towards her sister and showed her sad smile. "When he comes and asks you to go with him, you will."

* * *

"Enough of this foolishness."

Kenshin looked across the destroyed room to where Aoshi stood with Sanosuke. His violet eyes were flecked with amber as he growled in their direction. "Get out."

Aoshi didn't move and Sano took a step forward, looking around the room they were in. "Man, Kenshin, did you leave anything in one piece?"

Kenshin released a sound of utter frustration and threw the remnants of a table in their direction. It flew between them and shattered against the wall behind them as Kenshin yelled. "I SAID GET OUT!"

"We have higher orders," Aoshi's cool voice said.

The growl resonating from Kenshin's chest made Sano take a step backwards. Aoshi didn't so much as blink as the redhead charged across the room towards him. The next instant, Kenshin was standing on Aoshi's waist, his hands on his shoulders, his fangs bared. Amber eyes locked on steely blue ones as his face was lowed towards the man underneath him. "I will not repeat myself again."

"I am your guard first and your friend second."

Kenshin growled and threw his head back in his fury. In one swift, fluid motion he removed his right hand from Aoshi's shoulder and moved it to his own waist, unsheathed the sword resting there, and plunged it into Aoshi's abdomen.

Aoshi lifted his face up to Kenshin. Even though his countenance was expressionless, his voice betrayed his boredom. "Feel better now?"

Kenshin dropped his feet to the floor. "Yeah." He then proceeded to remove the sword from his friend. The blood was reabsorbed as the blade moved through Aoshi's body and was clean for sheathing when completely free, the only evidence of the attack being two small holes in Aoshi's shirt.

Sano had yet to notice the change in Kenshin's eyes and made a step towards him but Kenshin flung his arm out as Sano approached. Sanosuke flew across the room and landed in a large pile of debris.

"It is not wise to get too close to him, Sagara."

"Shut up." Sano pulled himself free of the wreckage and dusted himself off once he was back on his feet. "You're really worked up about all this, huh, Kenshin?"

Kenshin turned his head away from his two friends and spoke in a softer voice. "Leave me."

"We can't do that, Himura. Hiko has ordered us to remain with you at all times."

"Yeah, he doesn't want you to be alone while he's gone," Sano said as he stood beside the other two men again.

Kenshin looked towards Sano with wide eyes. "Gone?"

Aoshi answered for the brunette. "He's gone hunting again and won't return until Thursday."

Kenshin closed his eyes but didn't turn his head. "Six days . . ."

"So when are we leaving?"

Kenshin reopened his eyes and stared incredulously at Sano before repeating his last word. "Leaving?"

Sano sighed in frustration before answering Kenshin's question. "Hiko's gone and you told Kaoru that you would be coming for her tonight, didn't you?" Kenshin nodded. "And Hiko knows that none of us got the chance to feed the other night, right?" Kenshin nodded again. Sano let a huge grin cross his face and clapped his hands together. "Well, there, problem solved!"

"It won't work, Sano."

"He does have a point, Himura."

"He'll know! He always knows!" Kenshin said in aggravation.

Aoshi's tone was a cool as ever. "We are the only two that have been ordered to watch you."

"That you know of."

"No, Hiko trusts me."

"This will be the first time you've ever disobeyed him." Kenshin's eyes stared deeply into Aoshi's.

Aoshi willingly answered Kenshin's unanswered question. "He won't kill me if I've mated before his return."

"You must allow her a choice, Aoshi."

Aoshi's face hardened at the accusation. "I do not intend to force either myself or my way of life upon Misao. I will destroy myself before I ever jeopardize her happiness." There was a slight pause as Aoshi sighed before he questioned Kenshin. "Is your resolve as strong as my own?"

"I already knew Kaoru's decision before I had even asked her."

Sano decided that he had been left out of the conversation enough. "You sure are confident, aren't you?"

Instead of answering, Kenshin asked a question in response. "What of you, Sano?"

Sano cocked his head to the side and pushed his hands deep inside his pockets. "Megumi's a real dame, but I don't see myself mated to her." He shrugged his shoulders. "If Hiko wants to kill me, he'll kill me. She won't change that."

Kenshin's violet eyes hardened as he stared into Sano's brown ones. "Do not lie to your prince, Sano."

Sano closed his eyes and nodded his head once. "Hey, Kenshin, can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but you may ask another question."

"Right. Why did you offer to marry Kaoru? You know we can't do that."

Kenshin sighed. "I wanted to show her that I am willing to do anything that will allow us to be together."

"But you have to be alive to marry someone."

"Legally, yes, but I would have gone through the ceremony if I would have made her happy."

"But it would have been a lie."

"The mating is not a lie and it is what truly matters."

* * *

"BOO!"

Three high-pitched shrieks cut through the air, mixing with the deep belly laugh of a young boy. The girls had their hands over their hearts and were trying to control their breathing as the boy rolled around on the floor in his laughing fit.

It was the boy who was the first to regain the ability to speak. "What's got you three uglies so worked up about?"

"Yahiko, that was a very mean thing to do!" Megumi stood to lecture her younger brother. It was her duty as the eldest sibling to take the place of their deceased mother. "I want to you march straight to your room and go to bed. Just wait until I tell father about this!"

"HEY! I DO—"

"Don't you even think about interrupting me! It isn't right for the future king to behave this way. Now, go to your room. You'll be punished tomorrow." Her dismissal left no room for argument and Yahiko got to his feet and stomped out of the room, slamming the door behind him.

Megumi sank back into her chair and sighed at the same time as Misao while Kaoru dashed across the room and locked the door.

"I can't believe him! He should—" Kaoru had begun speaking before she turned around and stopped when she her face met Kenshin's chest. "K-Kensh—" Kaoru was cut off again, but this time by his lips.

Across the room Aoshi had sat down and Misao had immediately jumped into his lap. Sano had a shocked look on his face that Aoshi would actually allow such behavior, but had to wave it off when the taller man wrapped his arms around Misao's petite frame. She snuggled into his arms, a wide smile on her face. Aoshi played absentmindedly with the end of her braid as he awaited further orders from Kenshin.

Sano laughed to himself and stood behind the chair Megumi was calmly sitting in and placed one hand on her shoulder. She placed on hand over his and tilted her head back to look at him. After displaying their attraction so readily the other night, both were content with this small show of affection. A wide grin crossed Sano's face as his chocolate eyes found her hazel ones and he gave her shoulder a slight squeeze before moving his gaze to where his prince stood.

Kenshin pulled his lips away from Kaoru and she slumped against his body breathlessly. Her eyes were bright with passion and he growled softly at the sight, just loud enough for Sano and Aoshi to hear.

Aoshi gently pushed Misao off his lap and walked towards the open balcony that they had used as an entrance. She stood staring after him, a confused and slightly hurt look on her face. He turned his head to the left, but not enough for her to see his face, and spoke. "Misao, go to your room and open a window for me." He didn't wait for her answer as he jumped off the balcony and into the night, black coat billowing behind him. Misao stood there dumbfounded for only a second before emitting a small shriek and charging from the room.

The four left in the room chuckled as the door slammed behind her. Sano moved his hand from Megumi's shoulder and helped her to stand. "C'mon, fox."

"I'll open the doors to the balcony for you," she said as she crossed the room and he positioned himself to leave.

"I appreciate it." And he was gone.

Megumi paused with her hand on the doorknob and looked back to her remaining sister. "Kaoru, don't forget what we talked about."

"I won't."

Megumi nodded once in reply and left them alone.

Kenshin placed a single kiss on Kaoru's lips before speaking. "What did you two talk about?"

"Megumi's just worried because she thinks that you're going to take me away with you tonight."

In response, Kenshin turned his head to the side and dropped his gaze to the floor. His body tensed and then relaxed as he released a silent sigh.

Kaoru noticed and was afraid that she might have upset him. "Kenshin?" He didn't answer so she moved into his line of sight and brushed the bangs from his face, calling his name again. "Kenshin?"

Kenshin had closed his eyes when he felt her moving in front of him and now opened them again. His violet orbs were dark and heavy with worry when they met her puzzled blue ones. His voice was soft, barely above a whisper. "I am taking you away with me. Tonight." Kenshin saw Kaoru's mouth open to speak but he quickly silenced her by placing his on over hers.

He pulled away when he knew that she understood he needed her to just listen. "Please, Kaoru, let me speak. I've already told you how deeply I care for you. It's more than I can't bear to be parted from you, but if you refuse to accompany me tonight this will be the last time you see me."

Kaoru's eyes widened with her fear. "Why?"

Kenshin sensed her fear and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead before picking her up and moving them to the bed. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his neck and she buried her face in his shoulder trying to stop her tears.

He laid down on the bed and let her curl into his chest. Her hands fisted in his black shirt and he ran his fingers through her hair in an attempt to soothe her. "Please, don't cry. I told you the decision is yours and yours alone."

"But, but . . . I don't want you to leave."

"Then you must come with me."

"Why? Why is it so important that I come tonight?"

"Because if you don't then I will surely die."

"People don't die from things like that!"

"I'm not human, Kaoru."

"Not human! Then what are you?"

"I'm—"

The next instant Kaoru found her face planted into the pillows. Her eyes and mouth were wide with shock and it wasn't until she heard the swish of the door against he carpet that she managed to right herself.

"Excuse me, Miss," the maid said after bowing.

"Oh, Tsubame." Kaoru was breathless when she spoke and this worried her servant.

"Are you alright, Miss Kaoru?"

"Huh? Oh, I'm fine, Tsubame. You just scared me is all."

Tsubame bowed deeply. "I'm so sorry!"

Kaoru sighed. "It was my fault, not yours, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am." There was a slight pause before the girl told Kaoru her original intentions. "Do you need anything before I retire, Miss?"

"I'm fine, Tsubame. You can go to bed."

Tsubame bowed again. "Thank you. Goodnight, Miss Kaoru." She walked backwards out of the room and pulled the door closed behind her.

"Goodnight, Tsubame." Kaoru barely had time to utter that short sentence before Kenshin descended from the ceiling and locked the door. His action was so quick and unexpected that Kaoru jumped back into the pillows as she shrieked.

Kenshin chuckled to himself and shook his head in amusement. He walked slowly back to the bed and climbed onto it. He positioned himself above her and gazed down into her eyes. There was a smile on his face at her agitated expression.

"Just what are you?"

He lent down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead before unleashing the full power of his bright violet upon her. "That, love, is what I've been trying to tell you," he said before covering her lips with his own in a passionate kiss.

* * *

Misao had sprinted to her room after leaving Kaoru's. She burst through the door and made sure to lock it behind her before rushing around opening all the windows and the doors to the balcony.

Aoshi had entered once the first window was open, but decided against alerting her to his presence as he found her frantic movements amusing. He watched as she pushed the last glass pane away from the wall and stuck her head outside, searching the night for him. She pulled her head back inside and crossed her arms in aggravation and disappointment and huffed. Aoshi allowed the corner of his mouth to move ever so slightly upward and was immediately behind her with his arms wrapped around her petite frame.

She didn't have time to stiffen before his cool voice melted her. "Remove that pout from your face, Misao. I much prefer your smile." His chin was resting on her head and she leant further into his body. He tightened his arms and they stood that way for several minutes, neither speaking but saying so much to the other.

When Aoshi decided the silence lasted long enough he tilted his head so he could inhale her scent before he spoke to her. "Misao."

His tone was serious but it wasn't enough to break her out of the trance his body was putting over her. "Huh?" Her eyes didn't open and her tone betrayed her inattention.

Aoshi picked her up and moved them to a chair across the room where she again settled into his larger lap. Her head rested against his shoulder and he again played with her braid. "Misao."

She opened her eyes this time. Misao wasn't sure how to respond to such a command so she lifted her face up to look at him.

Aoshi let her soft hair fall from his fingers and used his now free hand to tilt her chin up even further so he could lean down and claim her lips for the first time. His lips moved against her softly, chastely, and after only a few brushed against her, he pulled his head back.

The kiss hung on Misao's lips and she wasn't able to open her eyes again until her heart stopped trying to escape her chest. She looked into his ice-blue eyes and could see turmoil burning behind his cool facade. "Aoshi, what's wrong?" He didn't answer her, but the look in his eyes intensified. "Please, tell me."

"You have a decision to make, Misao. And whatever path you chose to take needs to be the one that will ensure your happiness for it is the only thing I yearn for."

Her big green eyes showed her confusion. "I don't understand."

"Misao, I love you. I knew when I kissed your hand and was first able to taste your sweet skin that there was no other for me. I want you to truly understand my feelings because I want you to become my mate."

"Mate?"

"My people to do not marry, we mate. For eternity."

"Who exactly are your people?"

Aoshi bent his head to kiss her once on the lips and moved his head away from her. He pulled his lips back over his fangs before speaking. "The vampire."

* * *

Kenshin stopped his assault on Kaoru's lips and removed his hands from underneath her shirt where they had been resting on her waist. He pulled his head back gently, signaling her to loosen her grip on his hair, and she did so, allowing him to pull back enough to look into her eyes. "You need to go pack. We will not be able to return."

"Who said I made up my mind to go with you?"

Kenshin growled as his eyes flashed amber. "You would condemn me to oblivion? You just told me that you would come with me and allow me to turn you. Have you changed your mind so quickly?"

Kaoru could hear the hurt in his voice and see the pain in his eyes. She pushed herself up to kiss his scarred cheek. "It was just a joke."

"This is nothing to joke about." She gave no apology but a sincere smile for she didn't know any words that would be appropriate. "As the prince of my bloodline I have a responsibility to my people and my master. If my chosen mate refuses me and I die, it will leave the clan vulnerable until a new heir is chosen. That is no easy matter—it took Master two and a half thousand years to choose me and with war unavoidable in the coming millennia, the clan would be annihilated long before another is chosen. The strength of the clan comes from the king and prince as well as their two mates."

"I'll be responsible for your people?"

"You are a princess in life and will be one in death. You have been responsible for your people since birth, however, you will be able to protect your new subjects with true strength, not just political power."

She nodded in her determination to please him. "What do I need to do?"

He smiled down at her and kissed her gently. "Go pack."

* * *

"So basically what you've just told to me is that you, Kenshin, and Aoshi are not just some wealthy humans but a vampire prince and his two bodyguards. And that Kenshin and Aoshi have chosen my two sisters as their mates and if they refuse to go with them both of them will die. So when my sisters go with them they will be turned into vampires so they can mate with your friends but you're planning one leaving me here because your not ready to 'settle down' yet. Does that about sum it up?"

"Pretty much."

"You can't just leave me here alone!"

Sano sighed and ran a hand through his unruly hair. "I've already told you that I think you'll be better off here."

"Can I at least talk to Kaoru and Misao before they leave?"

"No, they've already gone."

"So I don't even get to say goodbye? How dare you show up and pretend to care about me only to tell me that it meant nothing and that my sister's have found their soul mate? What am I supposed to think: Better luck next time? I don't think so. You've got another thing coming if you think that you can treat me like that! How dare you not even give me the choice! How can you just stand there and grin stupidly? What do I need to say? Do I need to tell you that I love you? Because I thought you were smart enough to figure that out on your own but I guess I gave you too much credit! You're nothing but a—"

Megumi's next words were swallowed by Sano as he pounced and flung them both onto her bed. Their bodies molded together and he thrust his tongue into her mouth.

* * *

Kenshin was sitting in a large cushioned chair in a dark room. His purple eyes were glazed over but the rest of his face held a hard expression. He was deep in though as he reflected over everything that had happened the day before.

"_Kenshin . . ." Kaoru moaned as he thrust deeply inside her. Kenshin quickened his pace at the sound, causing her next sounds to be incoherent. _

_He could feel her climax building along with his own and his thrusts became frantic. She was clutching at his back, her nails digging into his skin as her inner muscles gripped him tighter and tighter._

"_Ken—" that was as much of his name as she could say as the breath rushed from her body and warmth washed over her. She didn't have time to collapse to the mattress beneath her as Kenshin's arms moved from her sides to wrap around her back. He gave one last thrust and instead of calling her name sunk his fangs into the soft flesh of her neck. Her sweet blood spilled down his throat and he drank deeply._

Aoshi entered the room to find Kenshin sitting sullen faced, lost in his thoughts. He crossed the room to stand in front of the chair the redhead was occupying. "How're you holding up?"

Kenshin's head snapped up, his eyes boring into the taller man before him. There was repulsion and anger coating his words. "How do you think I'm holding up? She's screaming in pain and I can do nothing more than stand on the other side of the door and listen!"

"Him—"

Kenshin jumped to his feet and flung his arm to the side. "No, Aoshi! I can't even comfort my mate because if I go in there she'll kill me and then she'll die!" He sat back down and hung his head in his hands. "She'll kill us both and I can't let her die. I promised her that I would protect her from any pain and look at how much I've already caused her."

Aoshi stood straight and tall, his expression unchanged. "You knew this was part of it before you turned her. This is always the hardest part of the mating process and you must be strong for Kaoru."

Kenshin turned his amber eyes up to Aoshi's blue ones, fury burning brightly in those narrowed orbs. "How are you able to stand there so calmly knowing Misao is suffering?"

"Because I know that it will only last two more days and then we will have an eternity of happiness together. That is what is supplying my strength."

"I know her pain, I have felt it myself, as have you, and I want to save her."

"If you truly wanted to save her you would not have damned her to the same fate as us."

Kenshin's head dropped again and his words were barely audible. "I am so selfish."

"Aren't we all?" Sano asked as he sauntered into the room. "It's human nature."

Kenshin didn't raise his head to look at his friend. "We're not human anymore, Sano, haven't been for a long time."

* * *

Kaoru tucked her head under Kenshin's chin and snuggled further into his body. He wrapped his arms around her smaller frame and kissed the top of her head.

"Feeling better?"

Kaoru giggled as she ran her fingertips across his chest. "Much. I've never felt this good in my life."

He kissed the top of her head again. "I'm so sorry that you had to go through that."

"It's alright, Kenshin. Even though I was in so much pain and I was angry with you, a part of me knew that I loved you and wouldn't let me hate you for doing it to me." She kissed the skin of his chest in front of her. "You did it so we could be together."

"But I'm still so sorry."

Kaoru pulled out of his arms with her new strength where before she wouldn't have been able to even breathe deeply. She reached up to cup his face that was twisted in agony. "Kenshin, please . . ." He tried to turn his face from her but she was faster now and captured his lips in a kiss. She pressed her still naked body against his and Kenshin couldn't control himself.

He flipped her onto her back and laid atop her. He was fully clothed but Kaoru could feel his erection through his tight pants and lifted her hips to grind against him. He pressed back against her as his tongue thrust deeply into her mouth, mindful of her new fangs. His hand snaked up her body to clutch desperately at her breast and she moaned into his mouth.

Kenshin pulled his body away from her and she whimpered at the loss of contact. He smirked as he used his other hand to begin undoing his belt when a sound cut through the building.

"KENSHIN!"

Kenshin groaned and dropped his head to her shoulder.

"Who was that?"

Kenshin groaned again and the hall shook from Hiko's rage. "Master."

* * *

Please review and tell me how I did.

Future Ideas: I'm leaning towards following all three couples through this story with Kenshin and Kaoru's plot as the backbone. Also, I'm thinking about bringing in one of my original characters that I've written stories about for the past five years. Would this be a bad thing? Are the chapters too long? Are the Kenshingumi too OOC? Please, let me know what I can do to make the story better.


	3. Serenity Remains Distant

* * *

Here is the third chapter. I don't like it. At all. But I'll let you decide how the story is coming along. This chapter is not as developed as it could be, and I apologize. I edited and re-edited it many times, but I just couldn't convey what I truly wanted to. Enough rambling.

For some reason I keep forgetting the disclaimers. I went back and added it to the first chapter. I would like to say that there will be at least one original character appearing in this and I own her as well as any others I may add.

* * *

Chapter 3: Serenity Remains Distant

Hiko was circling Kenshin predatorily. His head was down, his long black bangs shielding his eyes from the redhead. He curled his black lips back over his fangs, exposing the pale points in place of his dark eyes. He was flexing his fingers as he walked with imposing, deliberate steps. The growl coming from him grew louder and deeper with each step.

Kenshin stood with his knees bent and his arms slightly raised at his sides, ready to dodge an attack from his master. His eyes were alternating rapidly between amethyst and amber as he tried to hold back his anger and submit to his master's will to lessen his punishment. He chanced a glance at Kaoru who was standing by the wall with Aoshi and Sano. The two vampires were standing just a step in front of her to protect her.

Hiko noticed Kenshin's short moment of inattention and chose that time to pounce. He flew towards his ward and struck the side of his face like he had the week before. However this time he didn't allow the smaller man to collapse to the floor but caught him by the hair with one of his large hands. The hand trapped in the red locks pulled the head back, and exposed the slender neck. He used the fingers of his other hand to clutch Kenshin's throat tightly.

Across the room, Kaoru gasped loudly and covered her mouth with her hands. Kenshin had told her before they met Hiko that she couldn't interfere. If she did it would show that he was weak and his master would punish him further. Sano and Aoshi both took a step inward, shielding her body with their own incase Hiko chose to act upon her interruption.

Kenshin tried to turn his head when he heard his mate cry out but Hiko's grip was strong. He flexed his fingers, nails digging into Kenshin's neck to recapture his attention. Kenshin quit trying to turn his head, but kept his eyes focused in her direction.

"You know I do not harm our females without just cause. Your safety should be your first concern."

"My mate's safety will always come before my own."

"And since you know that I will not harm her you should be concentrating on saving yourself. How unfortunate would it be if she were to die because I destroyed you for not showing me proper respect? And then in my fury at you I would have just cause to destroy your two guards and, indirectly, their mates. Are you sure you want to carry that burden with you to the afterlife?"

Kenshin allowed his eyes to flash amber once more as he snarled in defeat before letting his body hang limply in his master's grasp. He unclenched his fists, allowing several drops of blood to drip to the floor beneath.

"Now that you understand the severity of this situation," he dropped Kenshin to the ground. "Do not so much as blink." He turned his head to the other side of the room where the other three stood. "Shinomori!"

Aoshi quickly crossed the room at the command and dropped to one knee before Hiko. He hung his head in respect and disgrace and waited for his lord to take further action.

"You have never disobeyed me. Did he convince you to go along with this?"

"No."

"Sagara?"

"No." Sano bowed but didn't move away from Kaoru. "Actually it was us doing the convincing."

"What's that?"

"I said Aoshi and me are the ones that convinced Kenshin to go and get Kaoru. He had already given up hope by that time."

Hiko turned back to Aoshi. "Shinomori . . ."

"It is true."

Hiko whipped his head back in Kenshin's direction, snarling as he did so. Kenshin had not moved from where his master had dropped him. "DAMMIT, KENSHIN!" Hiko extended his leg and kicked Kenshin firmly in the ribs, forcing him to move across the floor. His master did not allow him to merely stop, but was waiting across the room for him and brought his foot down on Kenshin's head so forcefully that the marble beneath his skull cracked.

Kenshin refused to cry out in pain and let his master think him any weaker. He knew that Hiko was even angrier than before because he had allowed his guards to influence him where is convictions should have been resolute.

Have you learnt nothing?" Hiko snarled as he lifted his foot and again drove it down to meet with Kenshin's head. The redhead didn't make a sound, but he did flinch this time, causing the corners of Hiko's mouth to lift in a smirk. "You control your subordinates, not the other way around. You take orders only from me." He moved his foot beneath Kenshin's torso and pulled his leg upwards, sending the small man into the air. Hiko caught Kenshin by the hair when it became level with his outstretched hand. Kenshin's knees were bent and held about two inches above the smooth floor, his legs underneath him, Hiko supporting all his weight with his fiery locks. "You are weakening this clan in a time when we can only afford strength!"

He released his hold on Kenshin's hair and his knees hit the floor hard enough to break the surface for the second time that day. Kenshin's torso titled forward and he threw his hands before him to stop his face from smacking into the floor as well. His eyes were amber again as he jerked his face to the side only to see his master crossing the room with silent, arrogant steps.

Hiko stopped when he was level with Aoshi. "Shinomori."

Aoshi had lifted his head to witness Kenshin's punishment and quickly dropped it again in submission. "My lord."

"Which one did you chose?"

"The youngest, my lord."

"Have you tended to her hunger?"

"I have not had the time. Your summons interrupted my doing so."

Hiko sighed. "Go to her."

Aoshi bowed his head once to show he understood. "Yes, sire."

As Aoshi was exiting the room Hiko turned to Sano. "Sagara, come here."

He quickly moved to where Hiko stood. "Yeah, boss?"

"Go to your mate as well." He saw Sano's hesitation as he glanced back towards Kaoru. "You know I will not harm her, now go." Sano bowed once and left the room as quickly as he could.

Hiko turned to where Kaoru was standing, nervously wringing her hands together. Her wide eyes kept darting between her fallen mate and her new king. Hiko cleared his throat and made eye contact with her. "Come here, child."

Kaoru made her way to Hiko with uncertain steps. Her mind was racing and it was obvious that even though Hiko had said he wouldn't harm her she was frightened. She stared at the large man before as she walked and saw how even though he wore clothing much looser than Kenshin and the others that it did nothing to hide defined musculature beneath the dark purple and black fabric. She noticed that his hair was darker than Aoshi's and even longer than her mate's. As she reached him, she raised her hand to his outstretched one and looked into his pitch-black eyes.

Across the room, Kenshin hissed and prepared to dart across the room as his master took his mate's hand. Hiko jerked his head to the right, snarling at Kenshin. Kenshin's hissing slowly receded to a low growl, but he remained where he was.

Hiko turned his head to face Kaoru again. "I have not had a chance to examine my new subject. Turn around." Kaoru took in a deep breath to steady herself and slowly rotated for him. He saw how slender she was, the dark blue and black outfit she was clad in making her seem more so. Her full black skirt reached the floor, concealing her feet. The dark blue corset had a scoop neck and wide straps that covered most of her shoulders matched her eyes quite well in his opinion. Her hair was in a half ponytail, framing her thin face, her eyes wide with anticipation.

When she was again facing him he took her hand and brought it to his face, examining her fingertips. "A good mate for my stupid heir. You will be strong."

"Will be?"

Hiko smiled softly. "No doubt you have noticed you are much stronger than you were in your human state, but I can assure you that you will not evolve from your initial fledgling state for two weeks. That night your body will transform again and your true strength will start to grow. You will notice the difference, trust me."

"Oh." Kaoru stared at the taller man before her and blinked a few times to clear her head. "Um, do you mind if I ask for your name?"

"You can call me Hiko. Your birthright as a princess puts us in equal standing—I require no honorifics from you."

"Oh . . . wait, are you _the_ Lord Hiko? Ruler of the Hiten vampire clan?"

"Hiko the Thirteenth to be exact, but yes, I am. I'm glad your father educated you in your non-human counterparts."

"And that means Kenshin will be . . ."

"He will if I decide to let him live that long." Hiko glanced to where Kenshin had moved into a kneeling position and turned his attention back to Kaoru. "You may go to him." Kaoru crossed the room as quickly as she could and knelt beside her mate.

While she was going to Kenshin, a servant entered the room and whispered something in Hiko's ear. Hiko nodded as he listened before straightening back up and addressing the two across the room. "It seems that I have something I must attend to. You will wait here."

* * *

Misao's mouth was latched greedily onto Aoshi's chest. He had placed both hands on the back of her head to make sure that she fed properly as he threw his own head back, exposed fangs pointing to the ceiling. Misao's fingers where gripping tightly 

to his broad shoulders, holding him to her. Their bodies rocked as one as she sucked the blood from his body.

Aoshi could feel his strength ebbing away with every drop she took from him. His ice blue eyes darkened as growls began resonating from his chest. He put his fingers through her loose hair and pulled her mouth away from the wound. She snarled at the loss but was soon quieted as his mouth covered her still open one and he thrust his tongue deep inside, tasting himself upon her.

The red of bloodlust faded from her eyes as her protest was swallowed. They flashed brightly once as they returned to her normal green and were then covered by her eyelids. The sensations he was causing to spark within her increased as she regained control of her body. She groaned into his mouth and he used the weight of his larger body to push them down towards the bed.

As soon as her back pressed against the mattress, she wrapped her legs around his waist and pulled him to her. One of Aoshi's hands clutched roughly at her right breast as his body pressed against the length of hers. She wrenched her mouth away from his to moan as his nimble fingers pinched at her taught nipple. Misao snaked her hands down his chest and stomach as his ministrations continued. She unfastened his pants and tried to push them off his hips. Aoshi lifted up and deftly removed his pants and laid back down atop her.

Misao decided she'd had enough of foreplay and began grinding against his erection as he licked at the mating mark at the joint of her neck and shoulder. Aoshi pulled his hips back and positioned himself at her entrance. She groaned in frustration when he remained there and lifted her own hips, taking him within her. He was surprised by her wanton actions and sank his fangs deep within the skin of her previously marked neck.

Aoshi recovered from his shock quickly and began a furious pace as he thrust into her. He pulled his mouth away from her skin as he used his hands to pull her legs upwards. He placed her knees over his elbows and had her bent almost double so he could reach further within her. Misao screamed in pleasure as in rapidly took her.

He could feel her climax coming and looked down to her as he spoke in a husky, broken voice. "Misao . . . I need you to . . . mark me as . . .well . . ." He lowered her legs so he could place his face next to hers but didn't slow his pace. "Just like . . . I did to you."

Misao didn't answer him verbally, but pulled her now permanently black lips back to expose her own fangs. She kissed the matching spot on his neck and as he plunged back into her, sunk her fangs into his neck , mimicking what had been done to her.

* * *

Kaoru was still kneeling, but Kenshin had laid his body across the cool floor and place his head in her lap. She had never seen him show anything but strength until now and it worried her. "Will you be alright?"

"I'm fine. My body is healing slower because I had to give you my blood earlier and I haven't had time to replenish it." He watched her hang her head at his words and close her eyes tightly. He reached his hand up to cup her cheek and ran his thumb soothingly across her skin causing her to slowly open her eyes. "You can't cry anymore."

She raised her face and he smiled sadly up at her. "What can I do?"

He lowered his hand from her face as he spoke. "Just stay with me. Let me rest." Kaoru started brushing his bangs with her fingers and he sighed contentedly.

"All this happened because of me. If I—"

Kenshin had placed his finger over her mouth to silence her. "Stop." He dropped his hand again but this time found one of hers and entwined their fingers. He sighed again as he moved further into her lap. "I chose this path. I chanced sacrificing everything with no regrets to be with you. The blood I gave you completed your initial transformation—you would have gone mad without it—and it is only part of the reason for my weakness now." He gave her hand a reassuring squeeze. "Voluntary wounds heal slower than those caused by a true attack." Kenshin lifted his head to place a kiss on her cheek, and then lowered himself back to her lap. "Now remove the worry from your eyes. The worst of it is waiting for the bones to refuse; it takes longer than anything else to heal. Master has never come close to killing me and he's hurt me far worse in the past than he did today."

"Why can't I feel your pain? You told me before that I would be able to."

Kenshin smiled up at her again. "I'm shielding you from it. I made a promise to you that I would do everything in my power to prevent you from feeling pain ever again."

"Can I learn to do that?"

Violet eyes narrowed and became amber once again as Kenshin sat upright to stare at her with his angry gaze. "NO!" Kaoru scooted back from him in shock and Kenshin blinked hard to return his gaze to normal. He held his hand out to her but she was reluctant to take it.

"Do not fear me. I exist only for you now. Never fear me." She slowly reached out to take his hand and he pulled her to his chest and kissed the top of her head. "I apologize for losing control like that. Your questions just scared me so much." He pulled back and placed his hands on her shoulders to look her in the eyes. "I never want you to hide anything from me, especially that. If you're hurt I want to know so I can get there as soon as possible to help you. As your mate the only thing I will keep from you is my physical pain."

"But what if you need help?"

"If it's something I can't defeat, there will be very little you can do."

"But Hiko said I would become stronger."

"You cannot become stronger than the one that turned you and the strength you speak of will takes hundreds of years to acquire."

"I could still help you. You said that a war is about to start and I want to help you."

Kenshin tightened his arms around her. "I forbid it. That time will come long before your strength is anywhere close to mine and I will not be able to protect you during battle."

"But, Kens—"

"Enough, Kaoru."

The doors across the room opened widely and Hiko reentered with a servant in tow. He walked over his large chair and sat down before he even looked at Kenshin. He leant back leisurely in his seat and cocked his head to the side as he studied the two. "Kenshin, are you recovered sufficiently to give audience?"

Kenshin stood before helping Kaoru to her feet. "I am healed." He put his arm around her waist and walked them over to where a chair of equal proportions was placed next to Hiko's. "I will receive them here."

"Good." He looked to the servant that had remained by the doorway. "Send him in."

Kenshin sat down and pulled Kaoru into his lap, wrapping his arms around her protectively as she leant into his body.

The door at the end of the hall once again opened and a man entered and walked quickly to where they sat. He bowed deeply to each as he addressed them. "Lord Hiko. Lord Kenshin."

* * *

"I've got to leave soon, fox," Sano said as she curled against his side and tucked her head under his chin.

"Why? Are you done with me so quickly?"

Sano chuckled and ran one hand reassuringly up and down her bare back. "Not at all. But I need to go hunting. Soon."

"Blood . . ."

The word was little more than a whisper but Sano heard it and chuckled again. "Don't worry, you won't ever have to feed from any other than me, I'll make sure of it."

Megumi moved her head and he turned his own down to look at her. She didn't know how to voice her question but he understood enough from her confused expression.

"Most of our males hunt for themselves and their females. We feed from the humans, you feed from us." Megumi shuddered and Sano hugged her tightly. "We don't kill when we feed. Hiko has forbidden it."

* * *

Kenshin's chin was resting over Kaoru's shoulder as she sat in his lap. "What do you want?" The man was silent as he tried to think of how to word his answer but it wasn't fast enough for Kenshin. "I can smell Saito on you, wolf. Why did he send you?"

The man bowed deeply and addressed Hiko. "Lord Saito requests an audience with you, Lord Hiko. Shishio and Enishi have joined forces and declared war on the remnants of our pack."

Hiko stared at him. After a few minutes he flicked his wrist, motioning for the man to straighten up and he turned to face Kenshin. "Considering your friendly past with the Mibu pack, I'm delegating this to you."

Kenshin was furious and he snarled at his master over his mate's shoulder. "I refuse to help a pack of wolves that were insolent enough to declare war on us not so long ago! They sought to annihilate us during the last war by making us venerable on two fronts! I will not stand for this!"

The man who was the cause for Kenshin's outburst bowed deeply again. "Lord Saito would have my head if he found I had reduced myself to begging, but you must understand how much it took for him to even send someone to you and he wants to speak with you himself. You must reconsider!" They were both silent. "Lord Hiko!"

Hiko just shrugged with a bored expression on his face. "It is out of my hands."

The messenger turned back to Kenshin. "Shishio and Enishi don't care about the Wolves of Mibu, they just want revenge on Lord Kenshin! They would leave our pack alone if not for the fact that our land borders a great stretch of yours! Once they control it 

they will march upon you! Will you condemn both my people and your own for foolish pride?"

Kenshin closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He was silent for several minutes as he thought about the decision he had to make. Kaoru was still in his lap as the man waited breathlessly for Kenshin's answer. Hiko watched the others with an amused smirk on his face.

Kenshin kept his eyes closed as he addressed the man. "Tell Saito he may come at the end of next week. I will see him then and not a day sooner." The man bowed once more and left the chamber silently. Once the doors shut behind him Kenshin sighed again and began nuzzling the side of Kaoru's neck to comfort himself.

Hiko turned to one of the servants in the room. "Bring Shinomori and Sagara to me." The servant bowed and left the room as Hiko returned his attention to Kenshin and Kaoru.

Kaoru's hands were sliding through Kenshin's hair as she tried to soothe him. His eyes were slowly returning to violet after remembering the confrontations between him and Saito during the previous war.

Aoshi and Sano entered the hall with Misao and Megumi and stood before Hiko and Kenshin. "Kenshin, you are to take Shinomori and Sagara and go hunting. Immediately. I know it has been several days since you last fed and the mating ritual has weakened you." Hiko noticed how Kenshin's arms had tightened around Kaoru when Hiko had told him to leave. "I will protect the females. They will be safe with me."

* * *

The dark haired woman entered the room silently. Her graceful footsteps caused no sound as she glided across the floor to where the other three occupants sat. The white haired man she stopped next to pushed the dark glasses further up his nose before using that same arm to help her into his lap. The woman leaned into his body as she settled herself in his lap while his muscled arms wrapped around her small waist to hold her body to his. Her pale face turned up to the ear that he titled down to hear her speak. Her black lips parted as she whispered rapidly in his ear. The man smiled and nodded his head as she spoke.

Her report finished, her lowered her head and rested it upon his shoulder. He instead looked to the man sitting opposite him with a female resting in his own lap, denoting they were of the same status. The look in the man's eyes that shown out from his covered face showed his waning patience.

"Well?"

"It would seem that those flea-ridden wolves have run to the Hiten clan with their tales between their legs."

"What does Hiko plan to do?"

"Apparently he has given the entire situation to Battosai. Hiko doesn't care one way or the other."

The cloth-covered man was growling low in his chest at the mention of his enemy's name. "And?"

"Battosai will meet with Saito sometime in the next two weeks."

"He and Saito may have been enemies before, but their clans have lived peacefully since the last war ended. Battosai has always been too compassionate for one 

of our kind, he will help them. It means nothing more than our campaign will move swifter than anticipated—we will destroy them as one!"

The woman sitting in his lap looked up to the man's face above her. "I am glad to hear that this news has not upset you."

"Of course not, Yumi." He returned his attention to the white haired man across from him. "Enishi?"

"I'll kill Battosai one way or another. The Hiten clan's numbers will be greatly reduced after helping the wolves to fend us off and I'll be able to reach him sooner." He looked down to the woman in his arms who was gazing at him with an expectant look on her face. "I have not forgotten my promise, Tomoe."

* * *

Hiko had been waiting with the three sisters in the audience hall for their mates to return. Said mates had appeared a few minutes before and were now sitting quite contentedly, each with his respective sister in his lap. Aoshi and Sano's seats were a slight distance from Hiko and Kenshin's. Hiko was looking to the couple occupying the large chair to his left. Kenshin was nuzzling the side of Kaoru's neck, almost purring with satisfaction from returning to her.

The peaceful silence that had settled over them was not long in its life as a servant suddenly entered the room and rushed towards his king. Hiko noticed the scared condition of his subject as was immediately set on edge. The servant bowed and he waved his hand, signaling for her to stand up. "What is it?"

"S-sire, Mistress Kalia has returned to us."

Hiko roared loudly in his anger and shock as the threw himself to his feet. "Get out. She knows the way here." His words were only understandable to one who had heard him snarl as he spoke many times.

Kenshin looked at his master with disbelief. There were few things in the world that could affect his master this way and he had no idea what it could possibly be this time. "Who?"

Hiko's jaw snapped as head jerked to the side to turn his harsh gaze to Kenshin. He growled long and loudly before he answered the smaller man sitting beside him. "My mate."

* * *

So how was it? I think it moved too quickly. It was shorter than I had wanted it to be, but what can you do? Many of you will be happy to know that Chapter 4 is almost finished, but I'm not promising a super-quick update. Be prepared for what is too come is all I can say. As I've said before, I started this with no real direction in mind and would simply adore any ideas anyone would like to submit. Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed on the last two chapters, please continue doing so.


	4. Romance Through Violence

I really enjoyed writing this chapter. It's the longest so far and its only one scene, but I'm very pleased with it. I hope everybody likes it as much as I do.

* * *

Chapter 4: Romance Through Violence

Kenshin stared at his master incredulously. It took a moment for the shock to wear off before he could speak. "Your mate?"

Hiko grunted in his aggravation. "Kalia—the bane of my existence."

"I've been with you almost eight thousand years. I never knew that you had mated."

"There was no need for you to know. And don't ask me why she's decided to show up now because I have no idea."

"I never thought about it before, but I guess you would have gone mad and destroyed yourself long ago if it were otherwise." There was a short pause as he studied his master. "What kind of woman would agree to mate with you?"

Hiko growled loudly. "A witch." Before he could say anything else the doors at the end of the hall were flung open and a woman stood in the opening.

"A witch? A _witch_? First you refuse to give me a proper welcome and then you have the audacity to me a _witch_?" Hiko only growled in response and she began walking to where the others sat.

The face of everyone but Hiko was frozen in shock as they stared at the strange woman. It was obvious she was a foreigner, her odd name and colorings betrayed that fact so well. First there was her hair, long and flowing to her calves. The top half was light green that began fading to a pale purple at the base of her shoulder blades. Her eyes sparkled like emeralds with flecks of amethyst that were burning brightly in her rage at her mate. The pendant around her neck had begun to shine as well and it was noted how the molded metal holding the stone formed empty red eyes that seemed to stare right through them. The way she held herself was nothing less that regal, the heavy skirts of her long purple dress flowed around her, making it appear as she floated across the marble floor. That same dress was shoulderless and showed off a good bit of cleavage. The sleeves were of a gracious bell style and the dress was trimmed in rubies. Another ruby, a much larger stone, hung from the purple band around her forehead to rest between her eyes. A black leather braid served as belt around her waist hand had what appeared to be just the hilt of a sword tucked into it, no blade.

She had crossed the room by now and stood before the largest man in the room with her chin held slightly in the air waiting for him to reply. Hiko raised his own chin in response to hers and growled low in his chest. "Have you come for no reason other than to bitch?"

"Such language."

"Only for you, my dear."

"What have I done to anger you so, Seijuro? You have done nothing but insult me since I arrived."

"Maybe because you haven't shown yourself to me in almost two thousand years? Going so far as to refuse my audience when I came to you."

"You should have given me more notice than just showing up and expecting my time."

"You can see the future!"

"And you know that as my husband you are the sole exception to that gift."

"I am your_ mate_! Don't belittle that with a term like husband!"

"I'm not having this argument with you again."

"My kind mates."

"And mine marries." There was a pause. "We went through both ceremonies, what does the title amount to anyway?"

"Nothing when you avoid me."

"I have my own kingdom to run and unlike yours it covers every people of my land, not just one as yours does. You share your domain with the other rulers of it. I'm sure you were able to handle it just fine."

Hiko just huffed so they stared at each other for several minutes until Kenshin broke the silence. "Miss Kalia?"

The two had forgotten there were others in the room during their confrontation and she turned to the redhead who had called her name. Her gaze softened but she did not smile. "Kenshin, it's nice to finally get to meet you." He just sat there with a confused look on his face. "I've seen you many times, but you're never seen me." She pointed to Hiko. "This overgrown oaf wouldn't allow it. He thought that I would have been a bad influence." Hiko began growling but she didn't look his way as she snapped at him. "Stop it!" She blinked once before readdressing Kenshin. "I believe you wanted to ask me something."

"You said that you're not one of us . . . but your blood doesn't smell human . . ."

Kalia laughed but it didn't meet her eyes. "That's right." Before Kenshin could ask her again she waved her hand and an elaborately carved materialized chair out thin air. It was placed directly before Hiko's so they couldn't evade each other. "I am a sorceress. You master here dares to insult me by calling me some common witch." She sat down and smoothed her skirts around her as Hiko stood in rage.

"You would disrespect and humiliate me in my own home?"

"I've never draped myself across you in submission as your women do and I do not intend to start now!"

"It is a show of status and it is every high-ranking male's right to demand it of his female."

"I'm not one of your females, am I?"

"I've had enough! Tell me what you want from me so you can leave." He sat back down.

"I came to help you with Shishio and Enishi."

"I don't require your help in this matter. Kenshin is more than capable of taking care of it."

"He's going to fight a war single handedly? I'm certain that you are aware of the makeup Enishi's forces, b—"

"The Bakufu clan. What of it?"

Kalia closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "As I was saying, you know of Enishi's forces, but do you know of Shishio's?"

Hiko was taken aback. "What do you mean?"

"You know that he is the last survivor of the Shishi clan and because of the curse that should have killed him during the last war he is not able to repopulate his clan. Instead he created an entire syndicate of loyal followers—human and nonhuman alike."

"Human soldiers amount to nothing."

"Against your army, no, but against other humans his are elite."

"What are you talking about?"

"Shishio plans on taking this entire continent. And that means that every form of life on it will be expected to bow to him."

"Never!"

"I wouldn't have bothered if not for the fact that if he kills you I die as well. And since I have no heir that would put my kingdom in a very bad predicament." She paused to flick her long her over one shoulder. "Besides, even if you do survive he will soon begin his march on the rest our world and I do not wish to put my people through another war so soon."

"It's been four thousand years!"

"Since the last major vampire war. And that does not include all the small skirmishes between your peoples and others. The last human war in my kingdom took place not twenty ago. We were victorious, but I would prefer to save them from repeating that so soon."

"Why do you care so much for them?"

"The humans?" Kalia asked in shock. "Were you not all born as humans and fortunate enough to be transformed later in life? These three girls I see are no more fledglings."

"The same can be said of you."

"I am what I have always been. You know perfectly well that the raw magic I was blessed with at birth will not allow me to undergo any serious alteration and that is why it was impossible for me to become one of you even if I had wanted to. We've had this discussion before so quit feigning ignorance."

"That's a lie."

"It is not!"

"Oh, what about the demon you killed?"

"It gave me nothing more than some sharper physical traits. It affected my lifespan and power in no way."

"Feh, whatever. We don't need your help. Kenshin and I can handle anything weak enough for Shishio to control."

"You can? His mate is a sorceress as well, will you handle her? And the wraith that serves as his second in command? What of the warlock who was cunning enough to build this syndicate without your detection? And the others: The fallen deity? The incubus? The gargoyle? The giant? And there are many more besides." She paused to let the information sink in. "Each of his generals commands an army of their own warriors. Are you still so cocky as to think that you can defeat them on your own? And don't forget Enishi's contribution as well."

Hiko snarled and turned his head away from her. "And what will you do? Your humans can do nothing here!"

"Who said I would bring my human army? You know the only creatures I refuse to harbor in my realm are those of your own blood. My forces are more than capable of assisting you." He just stared at her. "You had best accept my offer, it will only come once."

"I'll consider it."

"Shishio and Enishi have already altered their plans to march against you and the Mibu pack as one."

Hiko eyes flashed in shock, a low growl echoing through the room. "How do they know so soon?"

"They excel at gathering information if nothing else."

"And you discovered this how?"

Kalia smirked up at him. "I have my own ways of interrogation. I can obtain information as easily as they do and more efficiently at times."

"Pretty words to describe torture."

"I have denied nothing. You are, however, now short two servants."

A sound like rock spitting washed over the room as Hiko's fist slammed down to the arm of the chair he occupied. The venom was flowing from his fangs, his words nothing more than a feral growl. "WHO?"

Kalia flicked her wrist in indifference. "I know not their names. They were newly acquired since my last time here." Hiko offered nothing but a growl. "I'll show you the bodies later."

"Whatever!" Hiko took several deep breaths in an attempt to calm himself before speaking to his mate again. "You have offered me your subjects to fight a battle that is not yours. I thought you didn't want to enter your people into a war?"

"The entire kingdom no, but a few thousand troops, there's no harm in that."

"A few thousand? Nonhumans?"

"Yes, if you had paid more attention to me as I have to you, you would have seen how my lands and resources have expanded greatly since last we spoke."

"I was not the one who ran away for more pleasurable company."

Kalia's eyes flashed and she jumped from her chair to stand before his. She glared down at him with fury burning her features as he looked up to her with a look that said she didn't intimidate him. She snarled and flicked her wrist, releasing her claws. The next instant there was as crashing sound as Hiko's face was slapped so hard he was flung from his chair and across the room.

Kenshin, Aoshi, and Sano sat in shock as the one vampire they thought invincible was thrown to the ground by a woman who wasn't even a one of them. Kalia crossed the floor to him determinedly. "How _dare_ you accuse me of being unfaithful?"

"Because after all these years with me you are still in love with _him._" He had turned his face up to her, showing the four deep gashes on the right side that went temple to chin.

"I will not hesitate to strike you again if you continue to insult me so!"

Hiko got to his feet and glowered at her. He didn't tower over her as he did most other females but he still looked down to her. Kalia raised her chin in defiance, meeting his raging onyx eyes with her wounded emerald and amethyst ones. Hiko curled his lips back over his fangs as he lowered his face to within an inch of hers. Even though his venom couldn't injure her as it did others, he still allowed it flow and spoke upon noticing that she didn't so much as blink as the first few drops of the warm liquid landed on her cheeks. "I will not tolerate another attack so passively, _mate_."

"Not even you can escape battle with me unscathed, _husband_."

Hiko snarled and jerked his exposed fangs across her cheek, successfully coating it with a thick layer of the fluid coming from his mouth. He left one small cut in his wake and his rage increased when Kalia refused to acknowledge the stinging as his venom seeped into an open wound. "Nor will you." An ugly smirk crossed his face and his eyes grew darker. "You didn't deny it."

"I will not deny that I did love him."

"And you still do."

With Kalia's claws came fangs of her own. Her mate knew this fact very well and was being arrogant in his taunting of her with his. She exposed her own and in one quick movement gave him a matching cut on his opposite cheek, minus the warm liquid of the venom. This done she returned her head to its original position as he snarled and moved his mouth to neck, leaving a trail of open and bloody bites. "Asakos is dead," she said indifferently.

"I speak not of your first husband that died before you could mate. You had no feelings for that man other than royal duty."

"Brahael is long gone as well. You killed him remember? Drained him dry."

Instead of verbally answering her, Hiko sunk his fangs deep into her neck, well above the mating mark. The only indication that she acknowledged the attack was the slight jerk her body gave as she was pulled to him. His throat constricted as her blood flowed down his throat and he growled loudly in pleasure.

"I thought it was beneath you to take blood from me?" Hiko loosened his hold on her flesh enough to snarl against her skin before returning to his task. "Savage." This only caused Hiko to yank his head and tear her skin as he released her. Her neck and shoulders were a bloody mess by this point but she ignored it. He straightened up and squared his shoulders. His chin lifted as hers had done earlier and he looked down his nose at her.

Kalia's lips curled in a snarl of her own as she watched his display. She took the ruby that hung from his neck in her hand, the one that matched the one between her eyes, only slightly larger. The set were teardrop shaped and it was obvious to even the most uneducated person that a fine jewler had cut the two gems. "You still wear the stone I gave you."

"Of course."

She looked her mate up and down, physically examining him for the first time during their meeting. "You really haven't changed a bit," she said as she looked at the skin of his chest that was exposed beneath the dark purple fabric of his collared yet buttonless shirt. "The same shirt, same muscles, same face." One of her fingers ran the length of his cheek as she spoke.

"The same could be said about you."

She moved her hand to his collarbone and ran one hand down his muscled chest. Because the shirt he wore held no buttons but was just overlapped and tucked into his loose pants to keep it closed, the halves easily separated as her hand moved downward. The trail of her hand was marked as the claw of that lone finger left a long cut all the way down his waist. "Not really. Unlike you, I have aged. It's just so slow that even after all these years it's mostly unnoticeable. But I can sense the differences and I'm sure if you knew me as you should you would see them as well." From there she looked up to her mate with determination in her eyes. She leant up to whisper in his ear, disdain in her voice. "My turn."

Kenshin and the others were wondering what she meant by that when her hand started to move back up his torso. This time an incision was not made, but the smell of burning flesh permeated the room. Hiko blinked twice in annoyance but was otherwise unaffected as she used her magical fire to scorch the majority of his chest. Just like her he was unworried about such minor injuries—they would heal before the night was out.

"Satisfied?"

"Hardly." She closed her hand and swallowed the fire, extinguishing it. Then she turned swiftly on her heel, making sure that her long hair hit him in the face, and proceeded across the room to the exit.

Hiko sped across the room to catch her arm just above the elbow and spin her around to face him. He jerked her to his chest hand and used his other arm to hold her to him so she could not escape without attacking him. The hand at her elbow slid down to her wrist and kept her arm at her side.

"I was leaving. Just like you wanted me to."

"Kalia."

"That's the first time you've said my name since I arrived."

"Kalia."

"What, Seijuro? What? I came back to help you but you obviously don't need it and want nothing to do with me so I'll leave. It was waste of time."

"Kalia," he interrupted.

"Can you say nothing more than my name? Up till now it has been nothing but a power struggle between the two of us since I arrived. Will you submit to me and end this argument or will we go our separate ways for the next few millennia?" His eyes refused her. "Very well. Goodbye, Seijuro." She used her free hand to push against his chest but he had tightened his arms at her parting words. She looked up to him in frustration. "Will you just let me leave?"

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why are you always trying to leave me? Answer me, Kalia." She gave no answer other than lowering her eyes. "Is it because of him?"

"The dust his body was reduced to is long since gone. How could it be about him?"

"Did you even care for your first husband?"

"Would I have chosen him otherwise? You think I forced into that marriage but I chose him! He was true warrior! He would have given me strong children! He would have been a just ruler because he was trained to be! He would have been beside me day in and day out for these many years!"

"He would have died long before you and left you alone."

"Asakos was not nearly as weak as you believe. The correct poison can be any being's undoing—even yours."

"You didn't love him."

"I cared for him!"

"But you didn't love him. You were in love with that monk. It was so painfully obvious."

"Is that why you killed him? You knew of my hatred for your kind and you still killed him." Kalia turned her head to the side. She would let him smell the trapped tears welling up in her eyes, but not see them. These tears were not for him. Her voice was lower but had not lost its harsh tone. "You knew that it was impossible for us to be together in the way you speak of and you still killed him."

"He made you unhappy."

"So you destroyed the only person who ever truly understood me because he made me unhappy?" She turned her head back to him and raised her voice. The purple 

flecks in her green eyes were glowing dangerously. "And where does that put you? You've upset me more than any other than my wretched mother! Will you destroy yourself to preserve my happiness?"

"I cannot kill you."

"AND WHAT IF I LONG FOR DEATH?"

"Do you?"

"You are only five hundred years older than I. It seems like such a difference, but after watching over ten thousand pass before me it means nothing. You have immersed yourself in a word of eternal beauty. I have watched countless amounts of my people die without knowing when I will follow them. While you have been here with Kenshin and your trusted guards for company I have had no one. Did you know that once my last advisor passed away without naming a successor and I have run the entire kingdom by myself? That Hahmoh has made his presence known to my people but not to me since I assisted you in the last war? You took so much from me and what did I take from you?"

Hiko was silent as he gazed down at the woman who had never come close to showing this much emotion to anyone in her long life. Until now he had thought his mate completely devoid of these things she was feeling so strongly now. Never had he seen her display anything but anger before and it startled him.

"Nothing! NOTHING THAT'S WHAT!" Kalia growled in her anger and struggled to get away from him but Hiko refused to let her go. "Let me go!"

"NO!"

Kalia refused to let the tears escape. "All these years you have had Kenshin by your side. It was so easy for you to just choose someone to take over for you when the time comes by turning him into what you are. But I didn't have that luxury. My kingdom can only be inherited by a blood heir but since you refuse to give me one I have none! I won't humiliate you or disrespect Asakos's memory by finding a man just to impregnate me. I would wait until you had perished, but I will die as well when that time comes and my kingdom will have no ruler. And without a blood link to Hahmoh my people will be forsaken and they will fall into utter chaos only curable by complete destruction. Tell me, was there ever a time when you had fears such as this? For even before you took Kenshin as your own there were plenty of others to take over and continue the bloodline for you, we have both seen it happen many times with the other clans. Have you ever thought about just how much you stole from me when you forced me into mating with you?"

Hiko had nothing to say in response. He let his head drop down and he saw the flashes of fire escaping from her hands so he reached down and took both her hands in his larger ones. At first she grew even angrier and singed his palms, but he brought them level to his chest and she began to calm down. They stood there for several minutes, staring at each other as the fire in her hands and eyes died down. "I can give you everything but what you truly want."

"You won't even try."

"Kalia, we can't risk it. You're the first non-vampire mate ever taken. Our females aren't alive and can't reproduce, but you can. My sperm are dead and with your wild magic we can't know what will happen."

"You've said all that before."

"I'll keep saying it until you understand."

"It is you who doesn't understand. Death is inevitable for all creatures—it just takes longer for some than others. If immortality were true you wouldn't be the _thirteenth _Seijuro Hiko."

"I can't do it, Kalia!"

The growl she released in her rage rivaled his in intensity but not volume. "Then let me leave!"

He suddenly found her hands wrenched from his grasp and glowing red hot as they moved through the air to strike him. Hiko managed to leap back in time to stop her from doing more than singing his shirt but the challenge had been issued and he refused to back down a second time. He jerked his neck, facing her again, a snarl on his curled lips, a hiss escaping his mouth from behind his bared fangs. Hiko took a quick step towards her, lashing out with his claws, but she dodged him easily.

He made good use of the momentum built from his large body not making first contact to take one step further and spin his body upon that foot, successfully hitting her in the ribs with the side of his hand. She snarled at him and pulled the bladeless hit from her belt.

"Do you really need help to fight me?"

"Are you that afraid of it?" she asked as she squeezed the stone tightly and turned her wrist. Almost instantaneously a blade appeared attached to the sword as if it had been there the entire time. The actual blade of the sword was sharpened with deadly accuracy, all the way along the metal to the tip that curled back over itself. "You shouldn't have been so careless as to forget your own blade."

Hiko sneered down at her. "You are still weak."

Kalia took a step forward, faster than he had anticipated, and succeeded in bringing the sword sideways to leave a gash along his left arm. He snapped his jaws and took a swipe at her but his nails contacted nothing more than the back of her empty hand. She moved her injured hand immediately upward, claws extended but he caught it mid-swing then used his other hand to slap her across the face. As the force from the slap spun her downward, she lifted and extended her leg, connecting at his waist. He was flung to the floor with her and they sat there staring at each other for several minutes.

Hiko growled at her as she moved into a crouching position and he mimicked her. He placed one hand on the ground to push himself off and she did the same. She let out cry of frustration as he hissed at her. The next instant they launched toward each other, but instead of colliding found themselves pulled to opposite sides of the room at the interference of the other vampires they had forgotten about.

Kalia's arms were held behind her back by one of Sanosuke's longer arms, the other holding her neck in the bend of his elbow. Her sword had fallen from her hand as her body was snatched away, freeing both her hands. She pulled them from behind her to clutch at the limb beneath her chin. She snarled at Sano as her eyes flashed across the room to where her husband was similarly detained.

Aoshi and Kenshin had each grabbed one of Hiko's large arms to pull them behind his back. This done they had kicked his legs out from under him and forced him to his knees so they could restrain him easier. Kenshin had one hand on the back of his master's head, pushing it downward.

"Stand down, Master!" he shouted. Hiko only growled and snapped his fangs in answer.

Across the room Sano was struggling to hold Kalia. "Let go of me."

"Stop fussing!"

"Last chance."

"Or what? I've got a pretty good grip on yo—" Sano's sentence was interrupted by his scream of pain as his arm was suddenly snapped in two between his elbow and wrist. The broken half of his arm jutted out at a steep angle and he pulled it back to him. Kalia took the opportunity to backhand the tall man that had held her forcefully enough that he was flung into the wall behind them. He slid down to the stone beneath him in an unconscious heap as she glared at him, her words holding more venom than Hiko's ever could.

"Do not presume that you will ever earn the right to touch me."

Megumi rushed over to Sano, hate in her eyes as she looked up to Kalia. "You evil woman!"

"Don't speak as if you are an acquaintance of mine."

Megumi got to her feet, standing defiantly in front of the unconscious body of her mate. "You could've killed him!"

"He will heal." Kalia watched Megumi step forward so she sent a bolt of fire to land before Megumi's feet in warning. "Stay where you are, wench." With that she turned to see where her husband was now standing as well.

Upon seeing the guard restraining Kalia flung across the room to land in a broken mass upon the floor, Hiko had flexed his massive shoulders and thrown his weight back, effectively loosening Kenshin and Aoshi's grip on him. That done he jumped to his feet and pushed them away from him as he lifted his head to look at his mate. His eyes made contact with hers and they began stalking towards each other.

Kenshin had managed to avoid the majority of his master's swing, but Aoshi had not been so fortunate. He was now resting on a pile of stone that had been the statue he crashed into. Misao had rushed to him, glaring at Hiko. Kenshin took a long look at his friend to make sure he was still conscious before returning his attention to the hostile couple.

On her journey across the room, Kalia reached down to retrieve the empty hilt resting upon the floor form where she dropped it. The blade of her magic sword extended and lifted it to strike Hiko when she reached him. So focused was she on Hiko that she failed to notice Kenshin jumping between them, just barely able to stop the blade from splitting his skin. The purple flecks in her eyes were dancing from irritation and rage as she looked down into the spots of amber in his violet ones. "He has not grown so weak that he needs you to protect him."

"Please calm down, Miss Kalia!"

"I am obligated to treat you as my son and heir. Do not force my hand."

"I can't let you kill each other!" Kalia let out a growl of frustration but lowered her sword. Kenshin opened his mouth speak again but found himself facedown on the cool floor after his master struck him from behind.

Hiko made it a point to step on Kenshin as he moved over him. "Don't ever interfere in my battle again." He swung his foot behind him, his heel connecting with Kenshin's side, sending the redhead across the floor. As soon as he was able, Kenshin got to his feet and rushed to Kaoru to stop her from coming to him as Misao and Megumi had done.

The large man's attention returned to Kalia as he stopped walking, barely an inch away from her. Kalia retracted her blade and returned the hilt to her belt as the pair bowed up to each other. Hiko swung his large hand at her, cutting her face with his claws as he did. She caught his hand before he could pull his arm back, ensnaring his fingers and began bending them back over his hand. He used his other hand to jerk hers off his and hold it behind her back. Kalia snarled and moved to kick him, but he trapped her leg midair. After smirking down at her he hitched it over his hip, pulling her body along the length of his. Her hand moved to the base of his neck, her fingers threading through the hair of his low ponytail. His arm tightened around her waist and she pulled back hard on his head, exposing his throat to her.

Her mouth tilted up to his to nip just below his the bulge that signified his larynx. "Are you so eager to bed me again?"

Hiko didn't try to pull his head out of her grasp. "I might just do that. You need a lesson in submission."

She scoffed as she loosened her grip, allowing him control of his skull, but did not remove her hand from his dark tresses. "It took you three days to heal last time and I wasn't angry then."

"Don't act as if you just walked away from our last coupling."

"I never claimed to."

Hiko lowered his face to hers with a low growl. "Do not threaten my successor again."

"As your wife, he is just as much mine as yours."

"He is the heir to your mate's throne. He will never be acknowledged as such by you."

"I have not denied him in your kingdom."

"But what of yours? Where both he and I are forbidden to go?"

"Yet you still come against the bans."

"I come to see you, not to hunt."

"My great-grandfather banned the vampire from our lands and I honor that decree."

"It is a foolish law."

"It is an excellent law. It keeps your kind out of my domain."

"All but myself."

"You will never abide by it so why bother asking you to? But you can keep your subjects away. Not even Kenshin will be safe trespassing there."

"Will you kill him as you have done with all the others?"

"If it comes to that. However, unlike you, he is a respectable being and having no conviction to go there now, I highly doubt he would do it to spite me as you do."

"He is more stubborn than you think."

"Is that so?" Their position remained unchanged so Kalia had to bend over backward to see Kenshin, Hiko's arm around her waist keeping her off the floor. "Kenshin, no doubt you have leant that vampires are forbidden in my kingdom. Will you refrain from ever entering my lands unless personally invited?"

Kenshin looked up from where he was resting on Kaoru's lap with wide eyes. "Yes, Miss Kalia."

"Thank you, Kenshin." Kalia straightened back up to look at Hiko. "You should listen to me more often."

"I'll think about it," he said before suddenly crushing his mouth against hers. Hiko might have been willing to forget their argument for the time being but Kalia favored a different opinion. She roughly bit his upper lip as the offending pair began moving against her own. Hiko pulled back from her swiftly to stare at her. His right arm tightened painfully around her waist as his left moved to grasp her throat, his eyes livid. "Your body is mine. Do not deny me."

"I will not perform for you."

"Perform?"

"My body may be yours for pleasure, but you will not flaunt it to others."

Realization set in as Hiko loosened his painful grip on her. "It was just a kiss."

"With you it is never just a kiss."

"Ten thousand years and this is the first time I have kissed you outside my chambers."

"And it will be the last."

"Kalia, you don—"

"No! End of discussion."

"Fine!" Hiko said as he attempted to hurl her to the ground and took a step away from her. "I've spent more time in your company than I care to right now."

Kalia's reflexes were fast enough that she was able transfer the force applied to her body and stand gracefully on her feet. She watched as Hiko's retreating back moved across the room to the chair that acted as his throne in formal meetings. "I can say the same."

Hiko just growled and kept walking. As he reached the chair she had conjured he deftly knocked it to the ground, succeeding in shattering the wood. "Remove this thing."

Kalia scowled but removed it with another wave of her hand then marched across the room with an angry and determined look on her face. She reached the dais that supported his and Kenshin's chairs as Hiko sat down. He saw her approaching him and gave her a bored look. "Is there something else?"

The large man failed to notice the intensity of her eyes as she approached him. She wasted no time in grabbing his face and bending down to press her lips against his. Hiko's arms immediately went around her smaller frame, crushing her to him. He moaned into her mouth when she opened it to allow him entrance with his tongue. He had run the tip of it over her teeth, but she pulled away from him before he could truly taste her. He tried to pull her back to him but she turned her face.

An annoyed growl resonated from Hiko's chest as he moved her hair away from her neck and bit down into it once more, this time on the mating mark. He tried to use that to his advantage but his efforts were in vain as she sat there passively and let him drink her blood for the second time. When he noticed this he jerked his fangs from her body, snarling at her. He used one of his large hands to violently grasp her chin and turn her face to his. "What woman? You have my attention."

"You received your public kiss; I will be on my way." She moved to get off his lap but he kept her pulled down to him. She looked at him with disdain evident in her eyes. "Something wrong?"

"You know the answer to that."

"Do you want me to stay or leave? Make up your mind."

"Only after you make up yours. Did you come back just to cause trouble or did you come to be with your mate?"

Kalia freed herself from his grasp to sit on the arm of the chair he occupied instead of his lap. "I came to offer you support for the coming war. Which you have yet to accept or decline. I need an answer so I can ready my troops if need be."

"I will welcome your assistance on one condition."

"What?"

"You must remain with me for the next year."

"You cannot be serious? If you think I'm going to stay locked up in here like one of your weak females with no one to run my kingdom then—" She was cut off as his lips rubbed against her own for the third time that day.

It was a quick kiss, lasting only a few seconds before he pulled back from her. "I will not confine you to the palace. You can go home whenever you need to. Your skills will be expected on the battlefield, however."

"You think I thought for a moment not to fight with you?"

"Master, you can't be serious! You know it goes against the code for our females to fight!"

"Silence, Kenshin! Kalia is not vampire and therefore not subject to the code. And she is far stronger than any of our females and as such does not require my protection."

"But—"

"You don't want to anger her, Kenshin. Most who do that do not survive."

"Kenshin, be quiet," Kaoru pleaded. The couple was still on the floor, but were both sitting now. Her arms were wrapped around his chest and her forehead was pressed his back.

"Kaoru, isn't it?" Kalia asked as she studied the girl.

Kaoru's head snapped up at hearing the woman who was so violent earlier address her. "Y-yes."

"You are an intelligent girl. I hope that Kenshin will listen to you better than Seijuro does to me." Kaoru just nodded, causing Kalia to smile lightly. "You have no reason to fear me child. I hold no grudge against you." She turned her attention to the redhead in front of Kaoru. "I think that you should call a healer." Kenshin gave her a quizzical look and she nodded in Sano's direction. "His bones have already set. They will need to be re-broken if his arm is to heal correctly."

"All three of you, go," Hiko said.

"But, Master!"

"You heard me, now out!" He snapped at Kenshin. He glared at them, then sighed in frustration as no one moved to obey him. Before he could reprimand them, he turned back to Kalia with a questioning look on his face from where she had snapped her head to face the still open doorway across the room.

"Someone's coming," she whispered.

"I know."

A minute later a man entered and rushed across the floor, throwing himself down before Hiko and Kalia. Hiko stared at him for a moment before speaking. "What is it now?"

"My lord, the elder's council has called a session."

"Now?"

"Now, my lord."

"Kenshin," Hiko growled as he and Kalia both stood. "Come. Shinomori can take Sagara to a healer and then join us." He turned back to Kalia. "I'm asking you to watch over their mates."

"You will find us in my chambers when you are done."

"They haven't been used since your last visit."

"I sent Ayame and Suzume to prepare them before I came to you."

"So you're staying?"

"For now."

* * *

So I didn't expect to like this chapter as much I did. It was really long for only one scene, but it was so much fun to write! I created Kalia five years ago when I started writing her story and had so much fun working with her out of her normal element. Fanfiction for my own character--ha! Anway, I'd really like to know what you think of her. When I decided that Hiko needed a mate for this story I couldn't think of anyone better suited for him in this setting.

I didn't get nearly as much input for chapter 3 as I did for the previous ones. I don't want to sound like a review nazi, but it was slightly discouraging. I don't get offended with flames. If your opinion was that you didn't like the chapter, I would appreciate knowing so I will know what I need to improve upon. Does that make sense to anyone but me? I word things peculiarly sometimes. To wrap this up, I would be extremely grateful if you would tell me your opinions. To those of you that reviewed, thank you so very, very much. It helps greatly, especially with a story where I still have no definate plot. Sorry for rambling so much.


	5. Acknowledging These Emotions

I apologize for having a shorter chapter this time. It doesn't cover a lot of time, but a lot happens so I think it's okay. Thank you so much to everyone who has reviewed and kept reading so far!

* * *

Chapter 5: Acknowledging These Emotions

Kalia sat curled into a large cushioned chair next to a fire she had created. Her bright eyes were focused intensely on the dancing flames that were the only source of light in the dark room. The heavy skirts of her dress were wrapped tightly around her legs, her arms crossed and her head resting upon them. She was still to the point of not blinking, fascinated by the flames she had created, basking in the familiar warmth.

However, the peaceful scene was soon disrupted as she launched into the air and landed several feet away from the chair she had been resting in that was now split in two. Her eyes were focused on her attacker, showing boredom instead of anger. "Is the session over already?"

"Hardly," Hiko spoke as he sheathed his sword. "They're putting off discussing the war for as long as possible and I don't feel the need to suffer through that when Kenshin can do it for me."

"And they just let you leave?"

"It was either that or heads were about to start rolling."

"With you, I wouldn't assume anything other than literally."

"I haven't felt stress such as this in a very long time. This last week has been chaotic to say the least."

"My uneventful arrival having nothing to do with that."

"Absolutely nothing." Hiko crossed the room to a door a few feet behind her, and threw it wide open. Light flooded into the darkened room from the one beyond. It was a massive, empty room with hard wood floors and blank stone walls. The large man took a few steps into the brightly lit room before turning back to face his mate. "Spar with me?"

Kalia walked through the dark room and to the other side of the training hall. "I'll assume that since you have Winter Moon with you, you want a sword fight."

"Correct."

She pulled the stone hilt of her enchanted blade from her belt, then flicked her wrist, extending said blade. "Who initiates?"

"You," he said as he bent his knees and positioned his hand over the hilt of his still sheathed katana.

Instead of verbally answering him, Kalia charged across the room, swinging her sword up diagonally. Hiko removed his from the sheath with inhuman speed and blocked her attack. The two blades collided with such force that they were immediately flung away from the other, only to meet again, this time swung from the opposite direction. Hiko's blade was beneath hers this time, and he began forcing the two upwards. As her blade moved towards her, Kalia moved her right foot behind her left, then quickly spun to aim the strike at her husband's midsection where it was met by the swing of his blade, forcing her to take a step back.

"You've gotten faster."

He swung at her and again she managed to dodge him with ease. "And you've gotten stronger."

They both began backing away from each other, circling the room as they moved. When there was a sufficient amount of room between the two, Kalia stopped, crossed her right foot over her left, her legs slightly bent, her arms crossed and the blade creating a diagonal across her chest. Hiko stopped, sheathed his sword again, bent his own knees, then charged. Kalia spun as the katana was pulled from the sheath, her swing stopping his from connecting. Hiko raised one of his longer legs to kick her on her left side, but she moved her blade in an arc above their shoulders and sidestepped him. He spun to his left, his sword moving straight for the left side of her neck, but she brought her sword up as she leaped away, using the wall behind her to rebound off of, and charged straight for his chest. This was blocked by his downward swing that sent the tips of both swords into the floor beneath them.

"Faster, too."

"I'm not one to let my age catch up on me."

"You keep saying that, yet you don't seem any different than that day I found you in the forest."

She laughed. "You may see me an old woman yet."

Hiko growled and wrapped his free arm around her waist, pulling her to him. "Never," he whispered as his faced lowered to hers. "I never want to see you as less than you are now." His lips lowered to kiss her deeply. Her empty hand clutched to his massive shoulder as he pulled her closer to him, her head tilted back to receive his attentions better.

Her chin remained in the air as his lips moved from hers to kiss along her neck, speaking softly against her skin. "What happened to us, Kalia?"

"Nothing happened to us. Our personalities are too similar, our pasts too full of hurt and pain that neither of will be able to help the other heal."

Hiko began to suck on the mating mark he had place on the joint of her neck and shoulder, but did not bite down. "Ten thousand years and we still can't do anything other than fight."

"It is what we were both trained to do. It is all we know."

"No, there is more to it than that."

"Is there? Our bloody pasts have placed walls around us both. You are unable of destroying my barriers any more than I am of yours."

He brought his eyes back to hers. "Kalia . . ."

"We have always known where we stand with one another. That is enough." She reached up to place a chaste kiss on his lips. He pulled his arm from around her when she removed her lips from his. Each took several steps backwards and lifted their respective swords into a defensive position.

"Let's make this a true fight. Use your magic."

"Only if you use your full strength and speed."

"Agreed."

* * *

"What happened to him?"

"Apparently Lord Hiko has a mate that he neglected to tell us of. They started a duel which Himura, Sagara, and I tried to stop." He told the woman who was not prodding Sano's broken arm.

"Stupidity. Never come between Lord Hiko and Mistress Kalia. It is almost always an assured death that awaits you." She pulled a vial out of her pocket and poured some of the substance into Sanosuke's mouth to wake him. "They must have been extremely angry with each other to have let your interference go unpunished."

Aoshi pointed to Sano's. "That's not what I would call unpunished. The bones will have to be broken again."

"Agreed. Who did it?"

"She did. He was holding her after we separated them and she just snapped it in half. I didn't know that any non-vampire female could do that to one of us."

"Mistress Kalia is no ordinary female."

"That's obvious."

"But would Lord Hiko have mated anyone else? None of our existing females, nor anyone he could have changed would have been able to fulfill his needs."

"I trust you mean more than sex?"

"I do. Lord Hiko needed someone who's temper matched his. Someone who wouldn't submit to his every whim. Someone who could stand beside him in battle. And he found her. You may not be able to understand it, but he loves her in his own way."

"You could have fooled me. I have enemies I don't hate that much." This came from Sanosuke who had managed to sit up.

"It is a deep love that does not need sweet words and blind romance." She sighed. "They are suited for each other better than you can imagine. Do not judge them for their lives have been hard and full of pain. I will say that I can only hope that you two find as much happiness with your own mates. To be able to achieve such affection and devotion is a true blessing."

"Are you gonna fix this now?"

"Yes, but I needed you awake. You must keep perfectly still. This will hurt worse the second time."

* * *

The hook of Kalia's sword had caught Hiko's close to the hilt. From there she had turned her wrist over, repositioning his blade and leaving him open. He removed one hand from the hilt of his weapon to aim a strike to her chest. This, however, was blocked when another flick of her wrist transformed her blade into a whip made of flame that wrapped around Winter Moon. Another movement from her wrist sent the sword flying though the air and the flame to create a barrier between her husband's hand and her body.

Hiko jumped backwards just in time to avoid putting his hand straight through the fire, spun on his heel, and then charged in the opposite direction to catch his sword before it hit the ground. He straightened up and turned to face her again, his stance ready to attack, not defend. "Finally serious?"

"I've been serious this entire time. I've just been fighting at the level you set."

"Fair enough," he said as he charged towards her. Kalia sent the flame towards him, which he dodged easily. She moved to the right to avoid his charge, spinning as she did so to move behind him, one hand thrust in his direction and a bolt of energy closing the distance between her hand and the small of his back, sending the large man into the wall beyond him. He got to his feet again, charging towards her once more. Her whip came down, but instead of connecting with him it wrapped around his katana again.

Kalia pulled her arm back, jerking the sword from Hiko's hand and into her own. She held it out from her, examining it. "Such a beautiful sword." She moved her gaze to Hiko. "How long has it waited for another battle in the moonlight?"

"Several years. Why?"

"It's crying. Do you not hear it?"

"No."

"You know it is not wise to keep a blade such as this out of its element. It will become dull and brittle. At least spar with Kenshin outside." She tossed it across the room.

Hiko reached his hand to easily catch his sword. "I'll keep that in mind." He shifted into a defensive stance. "Come."

Kalia's steps started slowly, gaining speed as she moved towards him. Her whip came down, but as expected he blocked it. Her right hand crossed her body to block the punch he had aimed for her. They spun away from each other, Kalia's kick catching him in the shoulder and pushing him to the side.

Hiko immediately pushed off against the wall beyond him, and found himself behind her, one hand wrapped around her thought, his lips brushing against her ear as he spoke.

"Very good, my dear, however, not good enough. I thought you said you were serious?"

Kalia smirked but her head was turned to where he couldn't see it. She lowered the arm that held her whip slowly, however, once it reached her waist she turned it to the side of her leg, changing it back to the sword it had been before, and grabbed the back of his thigh with the hook of the blade. A fierce tug and a swift spin put him on the ground with her atop him, straddling his waist.

"Who's not taking this seriously now?"

Hiko moved one hand up to brush some of the hair away from her face. "Still you," he said in a husky voice as his lips began to move over hers once again.

Kalia responded to his caresses for only a few seconds before placing her hands on his shoulders and pushing them back to the ground. "I have those three sisters asleep in my chambers and you have a council session to return to, now is not the time."

"I've waited long enough!"

"Now is not the time," she repeated.

Hiko growled but did not protest further as she lifted herself off him. He stood next to her as she retracted her blade and placed it back in her belt. He bent his head to capture her lips once more and then turned and walked across the room to the closed door at the other end of the hall.

"Where are you going?"

"To put this away," he said motioning to his sword. "I'll kill them all if I don't."

The corners of Kalia's mouth lifted upwards slightly. "I'll see you at the end of the session, then." She sighed once as the doors slammed closed angrily behind him and then turned around to open doorway that led to her own chambers. "You can come out now."

From the sides of the door emerged Kaoru and Misao with sheepish grins on their faces. The stopped at the entrance to the training hall Kalia stood in and waited for her to come to them.

Kalia crossed the room as regally as she had the previous day, all traces of her the recent fight gone. Her graceful steps stopped less than a foot before the two raven haired girls and she looked down at them, one hand resting on her hip. "Spying, are we?"

"N-no!" Kaoru said quickly.

"Don't worry, I shielded you from Seijuro. He doesn't know you were watching us."

"We woke up and heard you and Hiko fighting but we didn't know that you were just sparring."

"Hm."

"Please, Miss Kalia, you must teach us how to fight!"

* * *

"I haven't spoken with Saito yet!" Kenshin said as he stood from the chair he had been sitting in. "After I meet with him then I'll know if we will form the alliance."

"So you bunch of fools finally decided to discuss the topic this session was summoned for?"

"Thank you for your time, Master," sarcasm dripping from Kenshin's angered voice.

"Lord Hiko, you are treading on thin ice," a vampire with dark brown hair that was slicked back over his head said.

"I think you forget your place, Taku. The council is here only to advise, not to decide. That is my role and let him who would take it from me draw his weapon and challenge me for it now. This war is too close to breaking out for me to deal with your idiocy as well."

"We will not stop you from fighting this war, but this alliance is unacceptable."

"The wolves have lived peacefully with us until now. They apologized for their actions during the last war and we have all forgiven them."

"My lord," another vampire said as he stood to address Hiko. His hair was black and cut very close to his head. "How can we know that they will not turn on us in the midst of battle?"

It was Kenshin that answered the question. "Saito is an honorable ruler and his pack follows his example in all things. He will not betray us if we do become allies."

"The rest of the clan is not so convinced as you."

Hiko crossed the room to sit in the large chair that he had vacated earlier. He propped one elbow on the arm of the chair and ran his fingers through his long bangs in frustration. "Kenshin, sit down."

Kenshin sat, glaring at the other men in the room. "You speak for yourselves. Already two traitors have been found among us, maybe you add to that number?"

"Never! I have devoted my everything to this clan! How could you even begin to think that?"

"Because you are deliberately trying to rid us of an ally before this war has even started," Hiko said as he slammed his fist down. "The wolves' numbers may have dwindled drastically since the last war, but their strength and honor has not. The decision of this alliance is solely Kenshin's, which he will make after meeting with Saito next week."

"But, Lord Hi—"

"Enough! We will discuss it further once the decision has been made and not before!"

"My lord?"

"What Raidon?" Hiko asked, turning his gaze to the man who sat in the center position of the long table the elders were seated at.

The man stood and bowed to his lord before speaking. "That is not the only alliance that concerns us this day."

"I am aware of no others made."

"Oh? So it was just a rumor then."

"What was just a rumor?"

"That your little whore has returned to you."

* * *

"How can I teach you to fight if you don't listen when I ask you to call me by name?"

"Please, Kalia!"

"Why do you wish to fight? Why do you want to immerse yourself in the world of battle? You have a fine man to take care of you, why do you wish to take this burden on yourself?"

"Because Kenshin shouldn't have to bear it alone!" Kaoru sighed. "Please, listen. Our father and mother were both great fighters, it's the reason father fell in love with mother. But one day she misjudged as swing and didn't block correctly. The blow it her temple and she died instantly. From then on, Father refused to teach us anymore. So we had to sit on the side and watch our younger brother learn the one skill we wanted."

"I remember your mother. She was a fine woman. Graceful, soft spoken, yet her inner strength was never overshadowed."

Misao stared at Kalia. "You knew our mother?"

"We met only once when she was very young. It was just a few days after your parents wedding."

"So will you teach us?"

Kalia looked first at Kaoru, then to Misao. "You do know it goes against the code for you to fight with them?"

"I don't care!" Misao said loudly. "I just want to be there for Aoshi!"

"You are a tiny little thing, aren't you?"

"Yes, and now that I've been changed I don't have any hope of becoming any taller. But that shouldn't matter! You can teach me how to fight so it won't matter, can't you?"

"Yes, I can. Kaoru?"

"I want to help Kenshin. He shouldn't have to deal with this on his own. He needs me to be able to protect myself."

"Your convictions are strong, your hearts determined?"

"YES!" the sisters shouted together.

"It will not be easy training. I will push your bodies as far as I can because I don't know how much time I will have with you. The council sessions last for an indefinite amount of time, day and night, and once it is adjourned your mates will return for you. Understand this, you are not to utter one word to them or anyone other than myself about this. As females you will not be harmed under their law, but Kenshin and Aoshi will not be safe. Do you understand?"

"Yes," the again said in unison.

Kalia walked back into the brightly lit training hall. She turned around and made eye contact with Kaoru, signaling that she would begin with her. She materialized as sword and tossed it to Kaoru, who deftly caught it. "Come, child, I will teach you."

* * *

"How did this happen?" Shishio asked the man kneeling before him. "How did they know?"

"I-It appears that they didn't. That Lord Hiko's mate has returned to him and she figured it out and killed them before even telling Lord Hiko. And that she would know of any others we send to spy for us. That's what the letter she attached to the bodies said."

"She wasn't supposed to come back to help him. It is an oversight of mine that has the possibility for devastating effects."

A thin, pale hand slid over Shishio's clenched fist in an attempt to soothe him. "You are confident in my skills, are you not Lord Shishio?"

"I am, but that woman is different. There is something off about her."

"Is it the way she so passionately hates her mate and all vampires?"

"There is more to it than that. Those three princesses Battosai and his guards took as mates amount to nothing, but that sorceress . . ."

"I will defeat her for you."

"Oh?" He asked looking down to the woman in his lap. "I'm starting to think I'm not so different from Hiko."

"Kalia and I may both be sorceresses mated to vampires, but unlike me she is his true mate. Your tainted blood will not allow me to drink it and survive, and therefore I am not a weakness to you as she is to Hiko. If she dies, he does as well. If I die, you will not follow me so swiftly."

"Sojiro," Shishio said, turning to face the only other occupant of the room, the servant having left during his and Yumi's exchange. "Summon Enishi. We have many things to discuss."

* * *

Kalia's fists were flying towards Misao's body with incredible speed. If she had still been human she wouldn't have been able to do more than blink. Since that was not the case, she was able to stop most of the blows from causing any excessive damage, but she had yet to truly block a strike.

Misao glanced at her sister across the room. Kaoru was practicing several drills that Kalia had shown her. Her stance was perfect, her swings flawless. Her speed increased as her muscles became used to the movements. Her determination inspired her sister to push herself harder and Misao finally succeeded in blocking one of Kalia's strikes.

"Very good," Kalia said as she took a step back from Misao. "Now, I have something I want to give you." She waved her hands in the air and suddenly a cloth wrapped bundle appeared in them. Misao gazed with wonder at the object that had appeared in her teacher's hands, longing to touch it but afraid to. Kalia allowed herself a small smile at Misao's reaction. "These are for you."

Misao took the bundle from Kalia. "What is it?"

"Open it and see."

Misao slowly removed the tie holding the fabric closed and began unwrapping it. The fabric grew longer and longer as she unrolled it, and finally exposed several small silver objects. Her face looked up to Kalia's for an answer.

"Throwing knives. With your small stature it is not wise for you to use a melee weapon, there are very few who cannot defeat you. You will be underestimated because of your size, but don't let that discourage you. Let your opponents think what they will, overconfidence can be anyone's downfall. If you use a ranged attack with a solid defense, you will have the upper hand."

"Okay."

"These knives are special. They were created when my father was still a small boy and are extremely powerful. Although as vampire you cannot channel any magic though your body, these were infused with a power of their own. As long as your heart is pure and you do not doubt yourself, they will always fly true. Also, no matter how far they have fallen from you, all you have to do is summon them and they will return to the weilder."

"Oh."

Kalia then showed Misao the proper way to throw the small silver objects and call them back to her. She had created a target for the petite girl to practice against and left her to practice. This done, she turned to where Kaoru was still going through the drills given to her. "Kaoru, it is time to see what you have learnt."

* * *

"You only call her such because she is not here."

"We do not wish to honor an alliance with the witch."

"You don't want her to hear you say that."

Kenshin looked at his master incredulously, not comprehending why he was not defending his chosen mate with more vigor.

"What do we care for her?" Raidon gave Hiko a hard stare. "We will not honor an alliance with her or any of her people."

"That's too bad isn't it? That alliance was made when we mated and cannot be undone."

"We do not wish to receive aid from one who loathes our lord so intensely. She will be your downfall."

"Of that I have no doubt."

"Then why do you allow her back into our lands? We are banned from hers."

"All but myself."

"That detail makes no difference. We have told you many times that we do not approve of you taking someone who could not and refused to be changed."

"It's not as though she has a human lifespan."

"Black magic."

"Hardly. She may temperamental but is certainly not evil. You all know that fact well."

"We will not stray from the code any more than we already have."

"You do realize that we are one of two remaining clans that still abide by the code? That it has no authority anymore?"

"The code will always guide us."

"Foolish."

"You must tell her that her support is not needed."

"I'll send for her and you can tell her yourself."

"That will not be necessary."

"Because you know she would kill all of you without so much as a second thought."

"She does not frighten us."

"You're right, she terrifies you."

"We will not allow a foreign female to lead us into a battle that is not hers!"

"It is hers just as much as it is mine and yours!"

"You call us foolish, Lord Hiko, but I think it is you who are deserving of that title."

"How so?"

"You have let her back into your heart."

Hiko glared at the men before him. "She never left."

* * *

So was it a bad chapter? Did it move to quickly? It's not as developed as it should be and I hope you will forgive me. I know that I've focused more on Hiko and Kalia in these two chapters, but I finally decided what direction this story is going to go in as a whole and their relationship is going to be important to the others. Also, because Kalia's not a Kenshin character I wanted to give her a decent introduction. I'd still like to know what you think about her. Next chapter coming as soon as I can write it.

Please review and let me know how this is going. I know it could be so much better than it is right now, please let me know what improvements I can make. This chapter restarted the focus of all the characters and I would like to know who you would like to see more of in future chapters. Another thing, I try to clarify all questions in the text itself, that way if someone else had the same questions, everyone can get answers so please don't be upset if I did not reply to your review. That's enough rambling for today.


	6. Respite From Duty

PLEASE READ: I am truly, truly sorry for the delay with this chapter. As promised, the author's note was deleted and I had planned to post this as soon as it was, however I ended up having to rewrite the entire thing. A lot has happened and I do hope that my next update will not be so long in coming. I had intended for this chapter to be longer than it is, but I decided to shift some things to chapter sever in order to update quicker.

Also, I know I'm not the best at responding to reviews. I do apologize for this shortcoming. I appreciate each review and to those of you I haven't responded to I want you to know that. Again, I do try to answer all major questions in the story so that others who have the same question will be answered as well. From now on I'm going to make it a point to write back to everyone, but please be patient with me.

THANK YOU SO MUCH TO EVERYONE WHO HAS KEPT UP WITH THIS STORY AND ESPECIALLY TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED!

On another note, for those of you didn't read the author's note (evil things that they are) the four fanarts are completed and once I get my laptop back I will finish editing them and let you know where to view them for those that are interested.

* * *

Chapter 6: Respite From Duty

"If you have no more ridiculous reasons to keep me here, I have a meeting with the wolves to prepare for."

"Our reasons are far from ridiculous. Your people will rebel against you for this!"

"My people or my council?" Kenshin paused to narrow his eyes in his glower at Raidon. "I suggest you become accustomed to the idea of an alliance with Saito's pack if I accept it for no other reason than to infuriate you." Kenshin stood with Hiko and gave the council a last disdainful look before exiting, flanked by Aoshi and Sanosuke.

Raidon turned his attention back to Hiko who had remained. "He cannot speak to us that way!"

Hiko flicked one of his long tresses back over his shoulder, a scowl on his face. "I believe he just did," he said just before exiting himself. The large doors slammed closed behind him and he smirked at the uproar of noise that erupted with his departure. "Imbeciles," he muttered to himself as he stalked through the hallways on his way back to Kalia's chambers.

Hiko's steps brought him to his destination quickly. He stopped before the door he wanted and knocked smartly on the heavy wood. A second later the door swung inward, allowing him to enter the room beyond. He stepped in to find Kalia sitting in the next room with the three sisters. He heard her excuse herself from the three raven haired girls before standing to come to him.

She crossed the room, her gait elegant as always. Hiko took a few steps with his longer legs to meet her halfway, smiling when she gave him a slight curtsey when they met. He bowed in response and said, "The meeting is over."

"Finally." There was a slight pause as she shifted her weight to one foot, right hand on her hip. "I'll assume that it has been nothing but pointless banter for these past few days."

"Correct. One issue and the same argument against it worded every way they could think of."

"And most of that was about me."

"As always," he whispered as he stepped closer to her and wrapped his arms around her. She rested her head on his shoulder, her arms loosely encircling his waist. "You do not need my protection from them; they fear you enough."

"I do not need their fear."

"They will never be loyal to you."

"I'm not asking for loyalty."

"They acknowledge you as my mate, but will do no more."

"It matters not. My own subjects are loyal."

"And they adore you as their leader."

"Most see me as a tyrant."

"Untrue."

"You did not come here to discuss this with me."

He sighed. "You're right. I wanted to let you know that even though the meeting is over, I still have some business to attend to. Will you escort the princesses back to their mates?"

"Of course."

"My thanks," he whispered before placing a chaste kiss atop her head. He removed his arms from around her and left silently.

"What's to become of this?" she whispered to herself as she watched his retreating back, wrapping her arms around her waist.

"Kalia?"

"Yes, Kaoru?" she said as she turned around, her expression neutral.

"The meeting is over?"

"Yes, I will take you and your sisters to your mates. Come quickly now, I am sure they are as anxious to see you as you are to see them."

Just then Hiko came back through the doorway. He moved quickly to where the four females stood, nodding in greeting to each of the princesses before diverting his attention to his mate once more. "Kalia, I've changed my mind."

Air flooded into Kalia's lungs quickly through her nose. "Fine. If you find me so inadequate then I won't press myself upon you further." With that she spun around and crossed the room with a few long strides.

"Kalia!" he called after her retreating back.

Her hand came up level with her head in dismissal. "Don't bother."

Hiko had just enough time to take one step before the doors to the next room slammed shut behind her and he released a sigh.  
"Hiko?"

"Huh?" He started upon seeing Kaoru's concerned face. "Don't worry about it. I just want to discuss something with you three."

"You should apologize to her," Misao said scoldingly, her chin titled upward in an attempt to distract from her lack of height.

He chuckled. "I might."

"No, you will. We all know it."

"I suppose . . ."

Megumi crossed her arms over her chest in silent disapproval.

"Come now, I must speak with you three," he said after releasing a noise somewhere between a sigh of defeat and growl of displeasure.

* * *

Sharp teeth sunk deeply into the pale flesh of Kaoru's neck while clawed hands pulled at the black ribbon lacing up the corset that concealed her torso; the thick fabric chafing the now bloody flesh of his bare chest. As soon as her feeding had finished, Kenshin had chosen to take a more pleasurable path of action, kissing his way from tips of her fingers to her neck, where his attention was now aimed. He drew little blood from her, intending merely to infuse the mark with feeling. He vaguely noticed the feeling as his mate's claws pierced through the fabric of his open shirt that covered his biceps and into his arms. Black lips shifted fervently against white skin as a thick tongue moved to soothe the wound as well as stimulate nerves.

Moaning loudly, Kaoru pressed her body even closer to that of her mate's as he allowed his hands to roam her now exposed back. The extra contact served only to give Kenshin incentive to slide one hand down her waist and hips to draw the dark silk of her skirt around her waist; said hand then moving to rest upon her backside. His waist was almost instantly encircled with her newly freed legs, allowing him to grind his lower body against hers.

Wrenching his mouth from her flesh with a roar, Kenshin began his assault on her lips with a fierce kiss. She opened her mouth willingly as he growled into it, moaning loudly as he only brushed his tongue along her teeth, teasing the sensitive fangs held within. Her whimpers eventually caused him to give in, sweeping across the sweet cavern and then beginning a passionate duel with her own tongue. Hands fisted in his fiery locks as she tried to pull him even closer to her. With her hands raised, Kenshin was finally able to rip the strapless corset away from her writhing body. This action set others into effect and within seconds both found themselves completely stripped, mouths never having parted.

Kenshin whispered her name against her lips as he withdrew from her to kiss down to the underside of her chin. "My gods, woman," he whispered against her throat, "what is it that you do to me?"

She opened her mouth to speak, but her words were quickly transformed into a gasp as his hands clasped needily to her breasts. Calloused thumbs pinches and twirled pert nipples in a taunting dance as he pushed his hips up to rub her core against his erection. His mouth slowed in speed as it traveled down her throat to her collarbone and then her bosom as he savored her soft mewling. Having reached the target, his tongue darted out to taste his prize before latching on and suckling greedily. Kenshin's arms wrapped around her with a vice-like grip as she arched into his mouth and he again growled against her flesh.

"K . . . Ken-" her attempt to say his name was cut off when she found herself abruptly repositioned Now on all fours with her mate's body covering hers from above, Kaoru moaned with anticipation. A deep chuckle with the undertones of a growl resonated from the chest of the one above her. She expected him to speak as he pressed the tip of his weeping member to her entrance, but was proven wrong when he thrust into her forcefully, causing her to cry out with surprise. He gave her time to adjust to his unprepared intrusion as he molded his chest into her back and wrapped his arms around her torso while he purred softly into her ear. She pushed back against him, driving his length deeper within her. Although she could not see it, he smiled wickedly down at her as he pulled out to initiate a savage rhythm between their two bodies.

Kaoru bucked against him with each stroke, her voice caught in her throat; arms locked so she could continue to support herself. Black lips curled back over Kenshin's tightly clenched teeth as he hissed with pleasure as he pressed them against the mating mark. As her climax drew closer, she purposefully contracted her inner muscles around him. He unclenched his jaw to drive his teeth again into the pale column of flesh, feeding his emotions into her. Only seconds later was she crying out from her climax as her snarled possessively against her as he rode his own out.

* * *

"Sojiro! Come to me now!"

Utter silence was his reply. No scurrying of feet, no cry of compliance. Nothing. None of the doors to the chamber opened. Even with this unresponsive surrounding, a boy suddenly appeared before his summoner's seat with a bow. "Lord Shishio."

The cloth covered man smirk in approval at the youth before him. Though less than a century old, he had proven himself worthy of standing at his master's side over others of his kind that were ten times his age. This fact alone gave him an even greater worth in his master's eyes. "Sojiro, I have a task for you."

"Oh?"

Shishio smirked again at the lack of emotions in his underling's reply. "I want you to summon the others. We have been drawn into battle prematurely."

* * *

"Kalia!"

"Hush!" came the annoyed hiss of a reply.

A low growl resonated from Hiko's chest as he quickly crossed the room to where his mate sat in a large armchair, facing away from him. Within seconds he was standing behind her chair, glaring down at her. However, his expression quickly changed upon seeing Suzume fast asleep in Kalia's arms and Ayame curled up next to Kalia's feet upon one of the large pillows. "There's something we need to talk about."

"We have plenty of time to discuss things later. Your bellowing is enough to wake the dead; let the girls sleep."

Her answer was a sigh of defeat and a quiet "thud" as he sat down next to where Ayame was on floor. He noticed that she was clutching a rather large piece of black fabric and fixed a portion over her to act a blanket.

The silence of the next few minutes was broken only by the sound of Hiko's fingers running gently through Ayame's hair and Kalia's soft humming. It was not long lived however when Hiko spoke again, this time a gruff whisper. "How long have they been asleep?"

Kalia glared at him before answering. "Just a few hours."

"Oh." There was a long pause before his next words. "I do wish you would take them back with you when you go this time."

"Is Lord Hiko having trouble protecting two small children from the nasty vampires?"

He released a growl in his anger. "That's not it! That's not it at all! It's just . . . they always miss you so while you're gone, and this last time was for so long."

"I have already made a promise to you to never keep my distance for such a length of time again, have I not?"

"You have, but did you decide to do so for me or them?" There was a pregnant pause as she continued to glare at him. "I'd be foolish if I expected you to answer that honestly."

"More than usual, yes," she whispered back, any trace of malice gone from her voice as she smoothed Suzume's bangs back from her forehead.

"What is she holding?"

Kalia looked down to Ayame, her head now in Hiko's lap, the rest of her body still on the pillow and covered by the heavy black fabric. "My cloak. I might find myself needing a new one sooner than expected."

"Hmm . . ."

"I will not lie. I have absurdly spoiled these two. As have you."

"I won't attempt to deny it." He watched her bend down to kiss the top of Suzume's forehead and sighed again. "I also won't deny how worried I was when I found that you had left them here alone."

"The same spells that always protect them when I am absent were in effect then as well."

"I had assumed they were. I can see no reason for you to undo them for even a miniscule amount of time."

"Then enlighten me as to where the problem lies."

"You should have told me that you were leaving. I would have known to have checked on them. What urged you to leave them without alerting me?"

"You act as though I was gone for years. It was only a few hours."

"Where. Did. You. Go?"

"I have to eat as well." The fury left Hiko's eyes as her brusque words registered in his mind. "I depleted the supply of food I had stored here and will not apologize for replenishing it."

Massive shoulder slouched in shame as she responded to her. "Oh. I hadn't realized that was the cause."

"You know that I care for them and would not willingly place them in any form of danger. The only two that the spells recognize are you and me."

"Speaking of spells . . ."

* * *

"Madame Iku?"

"Yes, child, what is it?"

"I wanted to thank you personally for healing my mate's arm."

The small woman looked at Megumi through squinted eyes, analyzing her. "You are most welcome; however . . . your primary objective was to speak with me on some other matter." Hazel eyes widened in surprise and the healer laughed. "I am very old and with age comes understanding. I notice things that most others do not."

"I see."

"You need not be afraid of me, child. Now, tell this old vampire what it is that troubles you so."

"I cannot explain my reasons for what I am about to ask you, so please don't ask me to. I know what is happening with the coming war. My sisters have both acquired ways to help their mates and I desire to as well, but I must find a different way of supporting Sanosuke. I want you to train me to become a healer."

"I can understand your need for secrecy in this society and so I will not ask you for any information other that what you are willing to give."

"Thank you."

" However, I must know this: You do fully understand what it is you are asking of me?"

"I do. As a female there was no point in my planning to gain our father's throne so I had begun studying to become a human doctor. It was only for a few years, but I had an excellent teacher and learned much." She looked into dark eyes beneath a brow furrowed with thought. "Please, Madame Iku! I have to do something and this is all that I can!"

"You seem almost desperate . . . I will train you, but you must gain Lord Hiko's blessing."

* * *

"Kaoru?"

"Hmm?"

Kenshin's arm wound around her slender waist so he could pull her body along his. He rested his chin over her shoulder, his lips next to her ear. "What's wrong? I know I was away from you for a long time, but I had no choice. We've only just awakened, do not be angry with me so quickly."

Soft laughter filled the room as she snuggled into his protective embrace. "Oh, Kenshin, I'm not mad at you. I was just thinking about some things."

"What things?"

"Well, Hiko asked me and Misao and Megumi some things and I've just had a lot on my mind since then."

"Like what?"

"How old are you?"

"What? Oh, I thought I had told you."

"Un-uh."

"Nearing eight thousand."

Kaoru nodded. "I thought you would be older than that."

"Kaoru, I don't—"

"How long did it take for you to accept your new life?"

"What's with all these questions?"

"Just answer me!"

"Alright, alright. Actually, it took me quite a while. Many, many years in fact before I even began to accept what I had become."

"You weren't given a choice as I was, were you?"

"No. Master saw my potential, knew he needed an heir, and so he chose me. The attack was so fast that I don't remember anything but the blur of what I now know to be Master's large body and the . . . pain . . . it just doesn't seem like a strong enough word . . . I woke up, he fed me, and then explained what he had done. I was just a peasant farmers son. No one would miss me. He later revealed to me that he had chosen me when I was just a small child, no more than three and had kept watch over me all those years."

"That's awful! Couldn't you have told him no? Not accepted the position."

"Have you met Master? No one denies him anything. Well . . . except for Miss Kalia maybe . . ."

"And what about her?"

"What about her? I didn't meet her until you did. I really don't know what to think of her right now. You've spent more time with her than I have."

"I like her."

Kenshin chuckled as he nuzzled her neck. "I thought you might say that."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing. It just seemed that she favored you when she spoke to you the day we met her."

"You mean just after she almost killed you?" Kaoru asked with a huff.

"No, just after she stopped her strike at Master from connecting with my interference . . . Kaoru, what is she like? Did she treat you well?"

"You worry so," she said with a laugh. There was a slight pause as she carefully chose her next words, remembering her teacher's warning that Kenshin nor anyone else should find out about hers and Misao's training. "Kalia is . . . different."

"I knew that."

"What I meant is she's different from any human I've ever met. And she doesn't act anything like the few vampires I've met."

Kenshin's eyes flashed amber with his next question. "And how have you met any other vampires? Miss Kalia was supposed to keep you away from the others. To protect you."

"In case you hadn't noticed, Kalia is the first non-vampire I've seen here. She's not exactly able to keep three fledglings, as we've been called, fed for almost two weeks. Some of the servants who would bring us . . . our meals, would stay and talk with us. They never threatened us, not with Kalia watching over them anyway. Although . . ."

"Although what?"

"They didn't threaten us, Megumi, Misao and me, I mean. But there are these two little girls that apparently spend most of their time with Kalia. She said that she and Hiko were their primary caretakers; their names are Ayame and Suzume. Well, one of the servants who seemed decent enough to us but didn't really talk with us came in as the little girls were sitting on Kalia's lap and began growling and snarling, but before he could take a step towards them, Kalia waved her hand and he flew out of the room. I think she would have been growling as Hiko does if she could have and her eyes were so bright. And . . ."

"And what? Kaoru?"

"Huh? Oh, sorry. It's just such a vivid memory. That necklace she has."

"The oddly shaped stone? What about it?"

"You know how most of it is purple and green? Well, there's those two spots that look like eyes and every time I tried to look closer at it to see if they were put there of if they occurred naturally I suddenly found my gaze diverted somewhere else. But as long as I didn't focus on them specifically I could see them."

"So?"

"Right. The weird thing was that when Kalia got angry the red spots started glowing. Like real eyes. It was like they could see everything that was going on. And I noticed that while they were glowing like that I could look at them. And I don't think they're just part of the stone. I think that necklace is alive."

"Kaoru, don't be silly."

"You think I'm making this up? I know you saw what I'm talking about when she was mad at Hiko!"

"I saw when she and Master fought. But I don't think it's alive. How can it be?"

"How can her hair be that color naturally?"

"Maybe it isn't."

"I think it is."

"Maybe you should ask her."

"Maybe you should."

"She's much less likely to attack you then me."

"So now you're a coward?"

"Not a coward, just cautious. And curious. Very curious . . . Things have been happening very quickly around here lately."

"I know."

"No, you don't. The thing about vampires is that we're supposed to be immortal. We live until something else kills us, but we don't age, don't die of natural causes. We can sustain wounds other beings cannot and then heal rapidly. As such, as a species, we don't tend to do things hastily."

"I don't understand."

"Of course you don't. You're new to this life. You're still thinking of things on a human's timeline. The thing is, this war that has been suddenly thrust upon us, we weren't expecting for several hundred years. Things just don't work this way. Something's wrong, very wrong and Master is . . . very set in his ways. He really doesn't like change, he abides by the code and yet . . . he doesn't. Somehow he does exactly what he wants as well as appeasing the council at the same time. I don't know how."

"Maybe the council has just always gone along with what he wants? Maybe they're just afraid of their king?"

"Oh, trust me, they're afraid of him, but once they make a decision they don't budge. And neither does he. That's why he was so angry when he returned and beat me as punishment. You remember?" She nodded. "Well, he wasn't happy about it, still isn't actually, but there's really nothing he can do, so he's dealt with it. But what I meant about how set he is: I find it hard to believe that he mated with Miss Kalia. Apparently Master and Miss Kalia have been mated for over ten thousand years, did you hear them talking about it before they fought?"

"Yeah, I heard. And then she told me something about it. Because of her duty to her throne and her magic she can't be turned herself, so he has had to settle with a non-vampire mate. And she doesn't want to be changed. She told us that if she could get out of the mating she would. That's why they don't see each other so often. But it's obvious that she cares for him and he her."

"According to Master she seriously tried to kill him for the first fifteen-hundred years so they don't count that as actually part of their time together. Master spoke to me during one of the feeding breaks for the council session . . .

"_I was young to this way of life, and ignorant. I saw her and desired her. So, being the arrogant bastard that I am, I made plans to make her mine. Just as she said, I destroyed the one I saw she had feelings for after she went to him for comfort when her first husband was killed. I was such a fool, to think she could love me after murdering the second of two people she loved. Her father had passed her the throne with her marriage and passed away shortly thereafter. The rest of her companions continued to age and eventually die around her. She has been alone ever since."_

"_But, Master, who can place blame upon you? I felt the pull towards Kaoru and you saw how weak I was when I tried to fight your orders."_

"_That is why I didn't want you to pursue her. I knew of my own mistakes, but I could tell you this then. I truly never expected you to meet her." Hiko sighed as he stared across the room. "I should have learnt more about her before attacking her the way I did. That I was able to sneak up on her at all is a testament to how distraught she truly was. I saw only the potential for a strong and beautiful mate, someone to enhance my standing and sate my need."_

"_I never thought you would be one to fall to such desires . . . you've always seemed above such things."_

"_I have made it an effort to appear that way in order to try to erase my mistakes."_

Kenshin relayed the entire conversation to his mate in an attempt to help her understand.

"So he made a mistake. As you said he was young. He's obviously learned from it and he must care about her if he feels so upset by hurting her. I can't imagine being with someone for that long and not developing feelings for them."

"Maybe. But there's more to it than that. The two little girls, Ayame and Suzume, are actually blood relatives of Master. They're the remainder of his family. After he was turned he kept watch over his family, the rulers of his home, slowly watching them die and then their children, his nieces and nephews. Several generations down the road, there was a rebellion and the royal family was overthrown. Master managed to find Ayame and Suzume barely alive. He acted on an impulse and brought them here. He turned them and now he takes care of them. Sano, Aoshi, and myself are the only other adult vampires besides the healer he allows near them."

"Why?"

"You said that the servant almost attacked them, right?"

"Yes, but why?"

"Because of what they represent. Most see it as a weakness of their king. Because of how young they were when they were changed, they will never mature. There comes a certain point in a person's development, we're not exactly sure where because it is different for every person, where they can complete the transformation and still grow mentally. Still comprehend and retain new knowledge. But those girls were so young they'll never be more than children for eternity. I agreed to help Master protect them, as did Sano and Aoshi."

"They seemed so happy with Kalia, though."

"I imagine they would. They must crave a mother's compassion, and as Hiko was adamant against any females getting close to them, she's the only one they've had and she obviously has not been around much. Master feeds them personally and they have to feed much more than even a fledgling. He spoils them."

"That's good though, right? It means he is capable of showing something other than anger."

"Oh, he has more in him than anger. Especially where Miss Kalia is concerned. You were right in your assumption that he does indeed care about her. I didn't know until the meeting, but he stood up to one of the elders and basically said that he loved her more than anything else and that his feelings would never change and that no matter how much the council hates it she's here to stay."

"Wow."

"Yeah. I wasn't expecting him to say that. I had thought they hated each other equally, but now I'm not so sure. I also found out that all of the many council sessions he _excused_ me from were them fighting him about her. They do not approve of his choice. His master did apparently or he wouldn't be here today."

"We shouldn't gossip anymore. It shouldn't matter to us."

"It shouldn't, and yet it does. If it were anyone else it wouldn't, but Master has a reason for everything he does, even if no one but he knows what it is."

"I guess you're right. He doesn't seem incompetent by any means."

"No, he isn't."

"I guess . . . But how does all this pertain to us? Why does it really matter to you and me?"

"It matters because he is our King." His voice softened before saying his next words. "And also because I never want you to distance yourself from me as she as from him."

"I don't ever want to." They sat in a comfortable silence for many minutes before Kaoru spoke again. "There's just one thing that bothers me."

"What's that?"

"If Hiko went against his master's and the council's wishes, then why was he so upset with you for disobeying him for practically the same reason."

"Ah. That. Well, Master has actually tried several times to convince me of my need for a mate, but I would here none of it. Going so far as to 'set me up' with a few potentials of his choice."

"Then what was he mad about?"

"It was your father, Kaoru. He was worried because you were royalty, a public icon."

Kaoru's eyes widened with understanding. "Oh . . . I never thought of that."

"Master said it doesn't matter now."

"Why?"

"He gave no reason."

"Hmm. . . ."

"Thinking again?"

"Yes."

"What else did Master ask you about?"

* * *

"I made a promise to you, did I not?" he asked with an over-confident smirk.

"And just when do you intend to uphold it?"

"You know that as soon as I had a plan I began doing everything I could to fulfill your wishes."

Arms crossed over her chest and head turned to the side she openly scoffed at his declaration. "If what you say is true then why has it taken you this long, Enishi?"

"These things take time."

"Time! That's all you've got to say to me?"

"What's wrong with you, Tomoe? I been doing all this for you! You know how long it takes to get things done with our kind and yet now, after all these years you suddenly loose patience?"

She jumped to her feet, fists clenched at her side, eyes livid as she hissed at him in displeasure and anger.

"TOMOE!"

A shiver suddenly overtook her body. She shook her head slightly to each side many times. Her gaze had softened when her eyes met his again. "Enishi?" she asked before her legs started to collapse, the harsh tone gone from her voice.

She was in his arms before her knees could come close to touching the floor. Her eyes now wide with shock as she clutched to his neck. "Enishi, what happened?"

"You were angry with me. You scolded me."

"Why? About what?"

Enishi carried her bridal style across the room to one of the cushioned armchairs and sat down in a position so that he could keep her cradled in his lap. His outside hand began to smooth back the hair from her face to comfort her. "You were riled up about me not having kept my promise."

"But you're trying. That's what this is all about isn't it?"

"That is the reason for my confusion: I knew that you understood this fact. The why as to your actions is entirely unknown to me." He pulled her close and placed a strong kiss upon her lips before speaking to her, his eyes dancing with rage. "Another promise I make, my sister, I will find out who has done this to us."

* * *

"MASTER!"

"Did you know that your mate's sister is now in training to become a healer?"

"NO AND I DON'T CARE ABOUT THAT RIGHT NOW!"

"Well you should. You might find yourself in need of her services sooner than you think. As her prince and sister's mate she has a vested interest in your survival."

"That is not what I came here to discuss!"

"Oh? Is there something you want?"

"I am not in the mood to deal with your superior aloofness right now!"

"Indeed?"

"MASTER!"

"Be blunt! I can't read minds!"

"Care to explain why you saw fit to question my mate?"

"Because I needed to confirm my suspicions before interrogating my own."

"Your own? You mean Miss Kalia had something to do with this?"

"Something? She had everything to do with it. With you."

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about the spell she cast."

"WHAT!" Kenshin shouted as he threw himself to his feet. He spun around but found himself slammed into the ground face-first before he could begin his second step.

"I DON'T KNOW WHERE YOU THINK YOU ARE GOING BEFORE LISTENING TO ALL I HAVE TO SAY BUT I KNOW THAT IT IS NOT TO SEEK CONFRONTATION WITH MY MATE!"

"WHERE ELSE?" he asked as he moved fretfully beneath his master.

Hiko snarled loudly at his heir, curling his lips back over his venom-dripping fangs and still Kenshin fought him. "I AM YOUR KING! YOU OBEY ME BEFORE YOU DO ALL ELSE!"

"I PROTECT MY MATE BEFORE ALL ELSE!"

The sound that erupted from Hiko's chest made Kenshin cringe before his fangs sunk into the smaller vampire's neck. Against his will, Kenshin's body went limp. His master removed his fangs and stood, pulling his heir up by the back of his shirt collar. He then proceed to fling him across the room, shattering a table and sofa in the process to leave an angry, confused, and incapacitated Kenshin in a broken heap upon the floor. Vocal ability was the only movement left to the redhead and he hissed and snarled as his master strode across the room to him, glaring down at him through eyes red with bloodlust caused by the feelings of rage and being threatened.

"You will stay there until I give you leave! I never said she placed a spell upon your mate directly! " he said through clenched teeth and between heaving breaths, not speaking again until he had calmed some. "I had suspicions when the three princesses accepted you and this way of life so quickly. It takes most a great deal of time whether or not the choice was their's. You know this fact well.

"I noticed how quickly they became accustomed to this way of life; became comfortable with the goings-on of the fortress as well as many of our customs. I found it strange how each accepted her new ranking and knew where to place herself in relation to her mate. It was unnatural and I was genuinely concerned for the entire clan's safety.

"As such, I had planned to observe the six of you for an extended period of time before suggesting anything, however that luxury was stolen away from me and I had act in the best interests of my clan. I spoke with the three sisters upon the conclusion of the council meeting as I escorted them back to you. I asked nothing that should have raised their suspicion. How was this brought to your attention?"

"Kaoru spent a great deal of time in thought upon awakening this last time. When I asked her what she was considering, she told me. Then you told me Miss Kalia placed a spell upon her!"

"Upon you, not her."

"What?"

"Listen and do not interrupt me again!" He drew in a deep breath. "I spoke to Kalia about this as soon as I had enough to warrant such suspicion. She admitted immediately to casting a spell upon not only you, but your two body guards. She did it with no malice, no ill intent of any kind. Her only wish was for your chosen mates to accept you and your way of as quickly and easily as possible so you wouldn't have to suffer as we have."

Kenshin's eyes went wide at this statement. "Does that mean that Kaoru doesn't really care for me? That Miss Kalia's spell made her fall in love with me?"

"No. The spell doesn't work that way. It was to remain inactive until your soul began calling out to another and gained a response. This wouldn't have happened until the two of you had made skin-to-skin contact of any kind, no matter how small. Your conscious mind wouldn't register the feelings at all, but your mate would become easier for you to attain. If you were truly not meant to be with Kaoru she would have been able to refuse you."

Finally gaining some control over his body, Kenshin moved himself into a sitting position. "Oh. I guess she really did mean no harm then . . ."

"Correct. Although, you have to admit it was much less of a burden on all of us for _three_ fledglings to accept their fate so quickly."

"That it was. I'll have to thank her for this."

"I would prefer that you refrain from doing so. From the puzzled look on your face I'll assume you don't understand much of this but even you must have gathered that Kalia is a very private person. She does not meddle in the affairs of others much, and when she does she has very viable reason. In this case she had hoped that you would be so smitten that you would never have given instance half a thought. However, given the circumstances, that was not to be."

"I understand."

"I'll also ask that you be the one to deliver this news to Shinomori and Sagara should you choose to inform them. They may come to me if there are questions you are unable to answer, but the princesses are not to know. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good." Hiko stood and began walking to the chamber's exit. "I am retiring to my quarters. I am not to be disturbed unless there is an emergency."

* * *

Aoshi pulled Misao closer to his chest as she sat curled in his lap. He found it endearing how much smaller she was than him and that he could fit his entire frame around hers if he so desired. He wanted to stay locked in their rooms where nothing could threaten her. Aoshi also knew that what was coming could not be avoided and looked almost impatiently for the end of this ordeal to arrive so he could show her what his normal routine was. Well, as normal for vampires as you can get.

The sudden tugging of his bangs was enough to bring him out of his reverie. "What's with the solemn face, Aoshi?"

He pulled on her braid gently in retaliation, causing her to giggle. This in turn set a small smile upon his slips and a softening of his features. "Just thinking. There is much to happen soon and I would have you placed as far away from danger as possible."

Misao stretched herself upwards to meld her lips to his. Aoshi's arms wound around her to hold her frame to his as his tongue darted into her mouth. He growled softly into her sweet cavern but she pulled away before he could deepen the kiss more. A small, pale hand reached up to brush the long bangs away from his emotion-filled eyes before caressing down the side of his face and neck to brush reassuringly against the mark upon his neck.

"Misao, I-"

He was cut off by her finger placed upon his black lips. When they closed with his agreement to be silent she melded her body to his own, her head cradled once more against his chest. Eyes closed in contentment as his arms encircled her protectively. "You talk to much."

* * *

The darkness that filled the large room was almost suffocating to Kalia as she made her way silently through the chamber. She relied upon her previous knowledge of the rooms layout to guide her and avoided bumping into any obstacles. Her target was found in the third room in, facing away from her as she had him all the times he had found her in her chambers. Like her, he had seated himself in an oversized winged armchair and sitting immobilized. She couldn't see him, but rather could sense him increased her pace to reach him quicker.

She found him sitting just before the fireplace where she proceeded to send a small bolt to the tinder kept there. The responding glow was just enough for her to make out his features but not to cause discomfort to him.

Eyes roaming over her husband, Kalia saw him to be sitting straight-backed with his chin held high and his fisted hands placed over each of the arms. Kneeling before him, she placed both her hands over his right, smoothing over the skin with her thumbs.

"Kalia . . ." he said as he bent his head down to look into her eyes. She noticed his were devoid of their usual spark, signifying that he was fading more quickly than she would like into a world of unconsciousness.

She lifted his hand and he allowed her to unfist his fingers so she could place a kiss in his palm. "Seijuro, you must rest. I know that with you age you need less sleep than most other vampires, but you still require it. Now is one of those times."

"Koshijiro is looking for his daughters."

"Forget not that he is a dear friend of mine, I will handle it while you rest."

"No!" he exclaimed as he grasped both her hands in his and pulled her up to him. "Stay! You must stay!"

Kalia sighed and moved her head the few inches to his forehead to place a chaste kiss there. "And so I will." She moved back from him to standing and then proceeded to give a slight tug to his arms.

He went willingly to his feet and looked down at her longingly. She needed no words from him but maneuvered her hands across their bodies to change their apparel. Hiko suddenly found himself clad in nothing but a pair of black silk lounge pants and his mate was in a light purple thin strapped nightgown that reached the floor of the same material. Once the change was made, he bent down to pick her up and proceeded to carry them to the next room.

Once there she magically pulled the large black comforter from the bed, exposing the mattress beneath and he placed her upon on her back it only to follow immediately after and have her situate the bedding over them. He laid down atop her, his head down to rest upon her bosom as her arms encircled her waist tightly, holding her to him. Kalia used one hand to stoke his now freed tresses and the other to rub his cheek.

"Stay," he repeated quietly. "Kenshin has command."

"I'll stay." He sighed against her and they remained silent for several minutes.

This peaceful silence was broken when his head shot up so he could glare at her. "What?" he snapped.

"The wolves have arrived," she said before guiding his head back down to her breast and allowing sleep to overwhelm them.

* * *

Please, please review. Thank you in advance to all that do! Tell me what I need to do to make it up to you for making you wait so very long for this chapter. Also, I've got some holes that need to be filled in upcoming chapters so if you have ideas for anything you would like to see, please feel free to tell me.

To those of you whose stories I was reading, I am sincerely going to try to catch up. Please inform me as to any new ones you have written to save me some time of digging through the archive if you wouldn't mind. Again, my apologies.


	7. Short Lived Interlude

I updated more quickly this time. This was what was supposed to have been included with the previous chapter, but it just didn't make it. As a result this chapter is awfully short. So to make up for it and as a reward for everybody who has stuck with me so far, I've placed a surprise at the end for all who want to read it. There will be another author's not between the two pieces just to warn you.

To those of you who didn't read chapter 6 because of the author's note, I strongly encourage you to do so as you will most likely be lost for this one. The author's not was deleted and is now non-existent (thank goodness).

* * *

Chapter 7: Short Lived Interlude

Kenshin squeezed the arm his mate had place though his affectionately as he escorted her to the throne room. "Kaoru, would you be upset with me if I asked you to leave this meeting?"

She looked up to him with confusion in her blue eyes. "But I thought you said I was supposed to always stay with you during an audience? That it gave you a stronger image?"

He stopped his footsteps to pull her into a hug before kissing her heavily on the lips. "The wolves do not allow their women to attend their meetings and as our guests I will honor that tradition of theirs." They began walking again.

"Am I always to be this useless?"

There was laughter in his voice as he answered her. "I have something to occupy your time away from me, but if you choose, you will not have to aid me." They had reached the dais by this time and he sat down.

Kaoru eagerly placed herself on his lap. "What do you need me to do?"

"Although he'd never admit it to anyone but her," he said as his arms wound around her waist protectively, "Saito is very fond of his mate. She will accompanying him and so I would have you entertain her while we . . . negotiate."

"Is she a werewolf too?"

"Yes, but you are now vampire and have no reason to fear her. Tokio is a refined woman and will not harm you if not attacked first."

"What shall I do with her?"

"Time spent with you is never boring. I'm sure you'll find some way to entertain yourselves; though I would have you spend most of it in our chambers where you will be safe. Your sisters will be there also as their mates must remain with me." He kissed her again, this time only parting to look to the door. "They're here; I can smell them." Kenshin pulled her body closer to his and placed his chin over her shoulder, a cool look on his face.

The few moments of silence passed quickly as they waited for the wolves to enter. In that time Sano and Aoshi appeared to take their places at Kenshin's back as well as several other vampires who sat in some of the chairs that lined the walls.

The heavy wood was finally pulled back to reveal a tall tanned man with slicked back hair and broad shoulders dressed in a well-cut blue suit. He had narrow yellow eyes that were partly hidden behind four thin, chin-length bangs. Just behind him walked a talk slim woman in a simple white dress with blue trim. Her kind eyes were a complete contrast to her stern features and her dark hair was pulled into a bun at the base of her neck. Several paces behind them walked another group of men dressed in suits similar to Saito's with what Kaoru assumed to be the beta of the pack leading them.

Saito stopped several paces from where Kenshin sat and bowed slightly as his mate curtsied. Kenshin inclined his head in return. "Saito."

"Battosai," the alpha wolf said as his gaze traveled over his rival's mate. "You chose your mate well."

In return Kenshin addressed Saito's own mate. "Tokio, lovely as ever I see." She nodded in acknowledgement and Kenshin stood with Kaoru to move towards them. "This is Kaoru."

She looked up to him and he nodded with encouragement. She kissed his cheek lightly before letting go of his arm only to begin holding on to Tokio's. The alpha female turned elegantly on her heel and allowed herself to be led out of the chamber. At the doorway Kaoru turned back to look at Kenshin once last time for reassurance.

"Come, Kaoru, let us leave them to their arguments."

Kaoru jumped at finally hearing the older woman's voice, but turned away as the servants closed the door behind them.

After watching his mate's retreating back disappear behind the heavy doors, Kenshin turned his attention back to Saito.

"A fine mate indeed. It would seem you are getting wise in your old age. Let us hope it is more than just an appearance."

"Tokio will be safe with Kaoru."

Saito snorted. "If I had doubts of her safety I would not have brought her along."

Kenshin resisted the urge to growl and retreated back to his throne. Once he was seated Saito motioned to the remaining members of his pack to sit but he himself remained standing as he addressed Kenshin formally. "I'll thank you to reveal your decision quickly, Battosai so we may leave each other's presence. I am sure your people are experiencing an unnecessary period of unrest with us here."

"A period of unrest would be refreshing: They are all but rebelling because of the lies the council has been spreading."

"I'm surprised Hiko has allowed such disloyalty."

"He has allowed nothing. They increased this behavior as soon as he entered the rest state, but he will awaken soon and deal with them. Besides, they are only angry with me for this alliance. The council is furious with his."

Saito growled audibly. "Who has he allied himself with? We were not informed of this!" There was an edge to his voice that threatened instant violence.

Kenshin placed his hand on the hilt of his sword as his eyes flashed from violet to gold and spoke with a hardened voice. "You were uninformed because apparently it was made over ten thousand years ago and I myself didn't know until just recently."

"Who is it?"

* * *

"What do you want, Sojiro?"

The wraith stepped out of the shadows that he had been hiding in. He knew his presence had not gone undetected but his target had chosen to ignore him for several hours. "Lord Shishio has sent me to summon everyone."

"I am not a common pawn of his to be summoned."

"Ah, that was not my intention. Lord Shishio is gathering his forces sooner than planned and wanted me to inform you in person."

"A nice recovery. It is not wise to invoke the god of wrath, fallen though I may be."

* * *

"What is that you are carrying?"

"Sire?"

"That envelope in your hand: Who is addressed to?"

"Mistress Kalia."

"Oh, and what message could possibly be so important that would give cause for the she-devil having it delivered here?"

"I know not, sire. It is still sealed."

"You know not?"

"No. Now if you will excuse me, I should be on my way."

"I think not. Hand over that letter; I'll deliver it."

"I can't do that. Unlike others, I hold allegiance to my queen."

Raidon leapt towards the vampire of lesser station with a fierce his to grasp his throat as he slammed him into the wall behind; fangs bared, eyes darkened in anger. The servant instinctively pulling away from him but finding no escape. "Do you wish to die?"

"This message is not for you or your political games!"

Raidon hissed again loudly before snarling out a reply. "I trust you see my point now!" He ripped the envelope from the other vampire's hand viciously. When it was secure in his hand he retreated to the opposite side of the corridor.

"Give it back!" the servant cried as he clutched at his own neck.

"You're in no position, physically or socially, to make such demands. Know your place!"

"You may be the leader of the council, but it does not govern this clan! Our Lord Hiko holds that power along with Prince Kenshin and as hard as you try you will never gain that position!"

"We'll see," he said offhandedly as he examined the object he had stolen. "Parchment, how crude. And she calls us the savages."

* * *

"Battosai, are you sure we can trust her? I have known of her for a long time and have her many things about her that cause me to question her."

"She has stated that she will aid us and I trust her to do so. Master has told me of the troops she intends to bring to this campaign and it should be more than sufficient to protect our lands from Shishio's forces."

"I will trust you on this." There was a pause as Okita whispered in Saito's ear.

Saito spoke when the beta wolf leant back from him. "I'll assume that since his mate is fighting, your king is as well. His skill with a blade certainly won't go unappreciated by my pack."

"I'm glad to hear that." Kenshin turned to the man on his right. "Aoshi, I'll need your direct support as well."

"It is yours."

"Hey! What about me?" Sano asked as he lightly punched Kenshin's arm.

Kenshin smiled as he turned to his friend. "I need to ask you now, Sano? I thought you pledged to always follow me to the battlefield?"

"Yeah, well, don't get cocky. I might change my mind one day, you know?"

"Moron."

"What'd you call me, you mangy wolf?"

* * *

"Megumi? Is everything alright?" Kaoru asked as she jumped to her feet as her sister entered the room.

"Just fine," she said with a sigh as she sat down one a chair across from the other women.

"It doesn't look like it. What happened?" Misao inquired.

The oldest sister sighed again as she pushed a stray strand of hair away from her face. "A medical emergency . . . if you want to call it that."

Kaoru exchanged a concerned look with Tokio before she spoke. "What do you mean? Who was it? Tell us what happened!"

"His name is Raidon. Madame Iku said he's the leader of the elder's council. He was badly wounded. He'd probably be dead if one of the other members hadn't found him lying in a hallway."

"That's terrible!"

"Madame Iku didn't seem to think so. She was talking under her breath the entire time; all but wishing that they had just left him."

"But she's a healer!"

"Who doesn't like this vampire. Apparently he isn't too loyal to Hiko and Kenshin."

"Then why is he leader of the council?"

"The other members of the council elected him because he is the only one of them cunning enough to hope to outwit your king and prince." This came from Tokio who had the answer that Megumi didn't. "That doesn't mean he is an intellectual match for Kalia and he knows it well."

Megumi, along with her two sisters, looked to Tokio with confusion. "How do you know that?"

"My people may age as yours do not, but we live much longer than a human. I've been mated to Hajime for over four-thousand years, since just before the last war, and in that time I've learned many things about your clan."

"Oh," was all Kaoru had to say in response before Misao turned back to Megumi.

"So why would someone try to kill him?"

"Madame Iku doesn't know."

"How can you not know?" Misao asked. "Even if you can't identify the attacker the healer has been here long enough to scent who did it!"

"I said we didn't know 'why.' Not 'who.'"

* * *

Hiko was pulled from the blackness of slumber to the grogginess of consciousness; his sensory organs almost overwhelmed with sensations. Smells assaulted his nose, sounds bombarded his ears, but his skin was the worst. Each of his millions of nerve endings flared to life at the same instant. The silk against his skin was almost chafing with its smoothness. "This is why I hate sleeping," he said thickly as he stretched, only then noticing the absence of warm flesh in his bed. Panic and anger began to rise in his chest, but were quickly subsided with a deep breath that brought a comforting scent accompanied by the sound of a steady heartbeat. "Kalia?" he asked even as he looked to where he sensed her.

"Do not fret," came the reply in the reply in a deadpan voice from the next room over.

The rush of silk signified his rise from the bed. His footsteps soundless but to well trained ears as he made his way to her side quickly, stopping when he came to the chair he had sat in before his mate directed him to the bed. Dropping to one knee, he stared at her form that was curled completely onto the large cushioned seat. "Kalia," he said as he brushed a long strand of hair from her face to reveal wide eyes, "why are you here?"

"The fabric holds your scent."

"As does my body." There was a pause as he looked over her body more thoroughly. She was still in the gown she had worn went they first retired, but his eyes were drawn to her heavy cloak that was draped over the arm her head rested next to. He raised his eyebrows at the sight, but said nothing about its presence. "Tradition dictates you remaining with me until I reawaken."

"There are things I must attend to while you sleep. I have returned to your chambers, haven't I?"

"But your body does not return to my bed. Here you sit, despair radiating off you and I would know why."

"I fear I have done you a great disservice."

"What could you have done to me to trouble you so."

_Raidon suddenly found his face pressed into the stone that had been beneath his feet not a second before. He opened his mouth to voice his outrage at such treatment but the only sound that escaped him was a strangled gasp as his throat was currently being crushed beneath a silk slipper-clad foot. The voice that then spoke to him made not knowing who the foot belonged to almost comforting. "I believe you have something that belongs to me." It was then he was able to get enough air to scent her and the rage that was mixed with her normal smell was enough to redouble his efforts to escape. "I expect an answer."_

"_I have nothing for one such as you!"_

"_It would be wise of you to hold your tongue once in your wretched existence, it is far more wicked than you believe me to be."_

"_I won't stand for this!"_

"_Indeed, you will lie there before your queen as is expected of you." Raidon jumped beneath her foot as he felt the bite of cold steel as it opened the skin of his back. "I desire the return of my letter." She knelt closer to him, her tone more menacing than before. "Now."_

"He is but a fool. The entire council is for that matter. I will deal with them-their actions are more than insulting." He leant down to kiss her forehead, his voice softer when he again spoke. "You detest the darkness; why did you not light a fire? It would have given you some small comfort."

"It would have pained your eyes."

He sighed deeply, "Kalia . . ."

She offered him a wordless reply, choosing instead to raise her arms towards him. He bent his form to her, using his hands to secure her arms around his neck before sliding his own beneath her to pull her to his chest. Then he stood upright in order to cross to the next room, returning to the bed that he had recently left. This time instead of laying her down first he maneuvered so that he laid down with her, spooning against her smaller form as he held close to him after moving her hair up above the pillow so as not to create an unnecessary barrier between their bodies.

"Did you rest any while I slept?"

"Do I ever?"

"You require sleep much more often than I do."

"You don't sleep as much as you used to and I have stayed awake for much longer periods of time."

"Kalia . . ."

Hearing her name sighed more than spoken she pushed back further into his embrace. Hiko tightened his arms around her body as he kissed along the hairline at the base of her neck and wrapped his leg over hers to hold her even closer to him.

"Seijuro," she moaned lightly at the feel of his hot lips along her skin and his hand clutching her breast through the silk of her nightgown.

"Let me love you this night . . ." Her response was to move her hand down the length of their bodies causing their clothes to vanish not a second later.

* * *

That's the end of this chapter. Again, I'm sorry about the length. I'll try very hard to get the next chapter up quickly and it should be of an appropriate length. Please review. I didn't get a lot of input for Chapter 6 and I could really use the encouragement to keep going. It makes me want to write more and will give me the motivation needed to get the chapter up faster. Thank you all.

Now, for my attempt to make this up to you. I decided to post a snipet of Kalia's story for all who are interested. This in NO WAY has any effect on "Seduction Beneath Darkness," I just thought it would be fun to let those of you who like Kalia get to know her a little better. Feel no obligation to review on it. This will not be happening regularly. Also, please note this part was written approximately three years ago so it didn't take away from the time I spent with this chapter.

* * *

I strode through the castle gates confidently. The others, still unsure about coming to my homeland, lingered as long as they dared before rushing to catch up with me.

I kept a brisk pace and crossed the vast grounds in a matter of minutes. I had spent more than enough time marveling at the beauty of the surroundings as a child. A child, how long ago did that seem? How much farther away was that time for me now more than ever? But I had other things to dwell on besides that.

I used my senses to observe the others without looking at them—it just wouldn't do to have the servants to think me wary of returning. I heard Sheima flying over the plants with awe, the beating of her wings quick and excited. Trust the fairy to only notice the foliage. I could feel the heat from Asakos and Diorae's bodies and knew that the two walked openmouthed trying to take in everything around them. I silently wished them good luck for all my time spent here I still had not seen all the gardens had to offer. Finally there was Brahael. I could tell from the casual tremors that were sent towards me with every step he took that he was nowhere close to being awestruck. He was the only one to rightly expect no less of my loathed home. After all, I was the next heir to the Fire Lord's throne. I just wished the other two on the ground would stop gawking. I had an image to maintain in this realm.

I felt Brahael steps quicken and relief instantly washed over me knowing there would be a break in the oppressing silence. As he closed the distance between the two of us I knew that he noticed that my barriers grew more fortified with every step I took. His voice was not but a soft whisper when he spoke.

"Kalia, this cannot be easy for you. You cannot impress your court with misfits such as us in your presence and I know you are aware of that. Why not leave us at some village until your visit is over?"

"The thought did cross my mind, I will not deny it." I fought the urge to make eye contact with him and willed my voice quieter than his had been. "I need _you_ here. The others are not like you. Of everyone I've every met you're the only one that has truly understood what I must do. Yet, you don't understand my harsh mannerisms do you? The others still won't understand a blasted thing after we have long since left this horrid place, but _you_ will and _you_ are the only one that should have come."

"Then why—"

I held my right hand up to silence him. "How could I have left them alone in this kingdom? For all its morbid appearance we both know this is the safest haven on the planet."

I knew that Brahael had bowed his head before slowing his pace to reclaim his position at our backs. I did wonder about the reason he felt he had to protect everyone else's backside when he knew there would be no one to watch his own. But now was not the time for such thoughts and I remained silent until we reached the entrance to the castle. I paused to let them look their fill before we entered the dark halls. Even Brahael stood in amazement.

The grounds that were so magnificent with color and life abounding everywhere served the intended purpose to distract those approaching the castle itself in a manner that couldn't have been more different to its surroundings. If one didn't know better they would say that a piece of hell had been unceremoniously dropped into heaven.

The stone was so dark a grey that it was almost black; even after thousands of years had passed since its construction. The great staircase that framed the great statue of Hahmoh curved eerily to mimic an evil smile. Flames created from stained glass burned in every window speaking hot death to any onlookers. The structure rose several stories high, with horrible stone figures guarding every edge of the roof, daring anyone to enter. After looking upon the dreadful nature of the castle, the eyes of Hahmoh stole a glance from the stunned eyes of my companions and his face seemed more terrible than the castle could ever appear them. His right hand held a torched that seemed to cry out from the want of fire and his left hand had pulled his cloak about him as if he wanted to suddenly vanish. I noticed the horror-struck expressions on each face and couldn't help but smile.

To me he was simply beautiful. Watching them gaze upon him reminded me of all the time I had spent staring at the statue trying to discern its carefully guarded mysteries. I looked up in admiration; they in fearful wonder. I released a long sigh and glanced to the west where the sun had sunk dangerously low in the sky and then urged the others up the stone stairway.

The guards flanking the doors were not able to see beyond the dark archway that covered the entrance by several feet. When they saw me, their princess, they immediately fell to their knees. I let out an agitated snarl and picked up the nearest one by the collar of his shirt, holding him above my head. "Why do cry out when your princess returns home?" I growled. "You should welcome me with respect and without such a show a weakness. It was wrong of me to presume that my father's guard knew dignity." I threw him down to the stone and drew my sword. "I should kill you both for your impertinence . . . but, if you swear to me here and now that it shan't happen again and that you will under no circumstance inform anyone of my arrival then I shall spare you. Today." I moved the tip of the curved blade to the hollow of his neck. "However, should you betray me your pathetic mind won't be able to fathom the fear that you should have of me." I kicked the other guard out of the way and threw open the great doors myself.

The servants inside were hurrying around the castle trying to prepare for the ceremony that was to be held that night. When the doors opened they had expected an early guest, not their princess who a disappeared well over a year earlier. Each one stopped to kneel in respect. This behavior pleased me much more than that of the guards for it proved that I was all but forgotten here. I ordered them to carry on as they had been and not to speak a word of my appearance. Then, I led the others down several corridors, up a hidden staircase, and into my private wing of the castle.

The servants that attended to my rooms had been hand selected by me. Everything was just as I had left it: dark and dreary. There were torches brightly lighting each wall and horrific paintings lined the walls. I felt the others tense as they processed my decorating tastes and learnt why the servants feared me so.

The paintings showed various forms of torture and scenes of destruction. I could feel the tension in Brahael as he eyed the fire burning in the torches and passed my fingers daintily through the flames. I knew Asakos so well that there was no doubt in my mind that he was wondering if he could actually marry me if he would have to live in a home such as this. Sheima was having a difficult time adjusting to the harshness of the cold floors as there was not enough room for her to hover without endangering her wings. Diorae wasn't sure what to think and it was she that began the whispers.

"I've seen dungeons that were more welcoming than this," she said.

"It's so narrow in here," Sheima pouted. "I can't fly at all."

"Brahael, why do I feel so depressed," Asakos asked.

"I couldn't even begin to tell you. I'm a little unhinged myself . . ." he answered.

I was pleased with how they were reacting to the décor.

"These are my private rooms. No one is allowed inside without my permission. These are my most trusted servants, all hand selected by me, and they only attend to me. My father has no power in this wing, and even he is not permitted here. The few servants that you see are the only people that have been here since I have left." I said as reached the end of the corridor. I opened the only other door, one covered in a detailed metal image of a forest on fire.

The room I led them into was wide and spacious and bright in comparison. I watched as Diorae walked cautiously to sit down upon a nearby couch. Sheima bolted into the air, grateful for the chance to get away from the walls and floor. Asakos trailed Brahael into the room and sat down in a chair close to where I stood watching Brahael leaning casually against one of the great pillars.

"This is my reception hall," I said, smiling as I finally realized just how glad I was to be home.

"Why is it so different in here?" Diorae asked.

"The entrance hall is a test for anyone who wishes to see me. If it is important enough for them to pass through my spells, then they have every right to enter this room." I paused to look at their questioning faces. "I have a very powerful spell placed upon the hall."

"Obviously." It was Brahael who spoke this time, not bothering to hide the scorn in his voice.

"Something wrong?" I asked though I already knew the answer.

"How long has that fire been in those torches?" he asked bluntly.

"The fire that burns in those torches and in everything else in my wing is from The Immortal Flame of the Fire Lords."

His face did not betray his shock but he did stop to contemplate what I had said before he spoke. "I thought that was a lost art, even for your people."

"Oh, I did it, but only with my father's help. Neither of us would have been able to do it alone, although he and I are the only two in the world who can do it." I sighed and looked down at my right hand. "Although . . ." The energy ebbed out of my fingertips, a few bright sparks escaping to fall upon the stone floor.

"KALIA!" Brahael sternly shouted, bringing me out of the trance. I could feel my eyes dim as the power faded and I met his gaze. "I do not believe that now is the best time to test your skills. Especially if something were to go wrong."

We stared at each other for a long moment and something inside me didn't understand where his concern came from. Hadn't I proven myself time and time again? Maybe now was the perfect time to see if I could perform that deep magic unaided.

"Kalia," he said, the edge still in his voice. "I have no qualms about you creating that, but I do not feel it is safe without your father here. If something were to go wrong he would be the only one who could handle the situation.

"My father, yes, you're right." I turned my face to gaze upon the enormous portrait of my father that hung about the great iron fireplace. The softness in my voice shocked me slightly, "I truly adore my father. I always have. The reason that I don't come home much is because of my mother and the rest of her wretched offspring. I may be the youngest, but I am the most powerful and that is partly why mother resents me so. Some of it comes from me being father's favorite instead of her precious Merchen, my eldest brother. It also doesn't help matters that I became more beautiful than she with age."

"That's an understatement."

"Not now, Asakos." I sighed as walked to the back of the room towards the third of six doors that lined the curved wall. I could deal with Asakos's brazenness later. Just because we were to be married did not allow him to speak to me that way before others. I sighed again, knowing what lay ahead of me in the ways of marriage.

I opened the door to another corridor and motioned for them to follow me. When they had entered and a servant shut the door behind us I moved further into the hall. "These are my guest quarters. Take your pick of the rooms and let my servants know if you need anything."

"But, Kalia, there must be at lest thirty rooms here," Diorae said disbelievingly.

"Of course," I said simply. "Each room is decorated differently so that no matter my guests' tastes there would always be a room they were comfortable in." I was running out of time. "There are just over two hours before I will require you again. Then we will make our way down to the banquet. Please, let my servants know when you have chosen a room so that you can get changed into the outfits that I have provided for you. You will meet me in two hours in the reception hall." I turned and walked out the door we entered through shutting it behind me but pausing to listen to the others. I placed my hand on the door and closed my eyes so I could see everything as if I were there with them.

I knew that as soon as I had retreated four female servants entered, followed closely by the four male servants that were each carrying the wooden chests I had given them.

"Have you selected your rooms yet?" one of them asked.

"Not yet," Brahael said. "There are so many that we wouldn't know where to start. Would you kindly show us to the one that you think would be the most fitting?"

"You're the mage aren't you?" She studied him for a moment then added, "You're a handsome one, I'll say that. Come with me." She showed him to a room in the middle of the corridor that resembled a library. There was a huge four-poster bed made out of books, the blankets and canopy looked like the pages to a book but when touched were softer that silk and warmer than velvet. There were books on every subject and large chairs for reading in.

One of the men had followed them and placed his trunk at the foot of the bed. He bowed to Brahael and left without saying a word.

I was glad that my instructions had been followed so well and I removed my hand knowing the others would be treated in a similar fashion. I moved swiftly down the wall and opened the last door in the row to enter my own chambers. I realized how much I was looking forward to a hot bath.

--

I took my time making myself presentable for this important court appearance. After soaking for almost half an hour I was perfumed with oils whose origins I didn't know. The sent was sweet, almost fruity, so unlike my nature.

I had selected a dress of purple velvet that was a few shades shy of black. Unlike my everyday dresses this one covered my shoulders to create a low scoop neckline. I was excited to be in a dress that had skirts so full again. They just weren't practical for traveling, but I was so much more at ease in them—an added barrier to the rest of the world. While my ladies-in-waiting fixed my colorful locks into an elegant up-do I fondled the trim on the bell-sleeves of the dress. It was made of pieces of amethyst that had been shaped into perfect ovals and surrounded by spun silver. It was gorgeous and made the fabric seem softer as it framed the dress around the top and bottom as well.

The women also busied themselves placing all the plant extracts that my father insisted that all his daughters wear upon their face. The deep purple on my eyelids was so dark that it looked like hole to the back of my head when they were closed. It was a shade that made my green eyes turn to live emeralds, especially with the black line they placed around the rest of my eyes. The lips my turned to deep burgundy that blended with the shades of purple well.

I took in a deep breath as one of the women placed my tiara on my head. How I hated the thing. None of my sisters were ever required to wear theirs, just me. I looked into the floor-length mirror and reached up to touch the thing upon my head. I had to admit that mine was prettier than any of my sisters. The silver metal was intricately designed to hold several large fire rubies as well as an abundance of amethyst and emerald. It had been my great-great-great grandmother's and I was the only other person who had worn it. She had the same outrageous colorings as I did and therefore I was the one who inherited it along with the rest of her jewelry. It absolutely infuriated my mother.

I placed the matching rings and bracelets on my hands and attached the earrings. The last thing I put on was Hahmoh's necklace. I had hated taking it off to bathe but found myself reluctant to place that piece of stone around my neck again where it would rest so close to my heart. I seemed to take all my strength to remove my hands from the clasp once it was fastened, but I did and released a breath I hadn't realized I was holding.

I took a couple of steps backward to get a better look in the mirror. I was presentable; you could go as far to say I looked nice. I sighed and my servants noticed.

"Something wrong, Miss?"

"Nothing more than I wish I knew how to use the magic of illusion," I replied sadly.

"Miss Kalia, you have no idea of how beautiful you are, do you? Look in that mirror and tell me what you see."

"I see a sorceress, a magic user, who just happens to have a royal lineage. And not just any royal, the royal of royals. I will soon be high queen and just look at me. Purple and green hair. How I long to have normal coloring like my sisters and dare I say my mother."

"It is true that they are not normal shades, but it shows what you are. It is how we knew what you were as soon as you were born."

"And what am I exactly?"

"Salvation. Do not be so quick to give up your gifts Miss Kalia, they are treasures that Hahmoh himself has seen fit to bless you with and if you are not careful he may very well take them away."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad . . . but, if I don't take care of this place, who will? My father is old and tired. Hahmoh gave our family specific duties and I am obligated to fulfill them. He even chose my husband."

"Speaking of husbands, Miss, your future one has moved to main room to await you and we have moved his belongings to your rooms."

"Am I ready, Moyra? Am I ready to be married?"

"I don't know the answer to that and I wish I did. I will say that you are a beautiful bride and your bridegroom looks very handsome in the clothing you provided for him."

"A handsome bridegroom that doesn't know he's about to be married."

"That may be but no man would refuse you."

"I know, it's a curse," I said smiling down at her.

"And one I wish I had the misfortune of obtaining when I was younger." I laughed nervously and she opened her arms to me as she had done when I was a small child in need of comforting. I went willingly into them. "Don't you worry any my dear Kalia. You're going to make a fine wife and an even better queen. Any who says otherwise is ignorant . . ."

"And you think I should have them killed for it, huh?"

"I didn't say that."

"You didn't have to."

--

As I moved to open the door to the main chamber I heard the others talking and paused with it open only a few inches to watch them. Sheima was, of course, in the air, the others sitting on the couches.

I had given Asakos robes similar to those he wore at his own court: a deep burgundy velvet tunic with black pants, all trimmed in gold. He had even allowed my males servants to fix his hair, something I noticed he didn't allow even at his father's receptions. He looked every bit the distinguished suitor, the perfect prince to marry the princess and live happily ever after. Yeah, right. I needed to stop thinking that way before I made myself sick and all these efforts were in vain.

My eyes went next to Brahael who was dressed similar to Asakos only his color scheme was his normal blue and silver and his fabrics were satin. I had never seen him without a cloak billowing around him and it made him look smaller.

Sheima's gown was gorgeous if you had the complexion to wear it. It was made of light, flowing material in a vibrant pink that went past her ankles. It made her look shorter when you couldn't see the miles of legs that she normal exposed. I had made sure the back was low enough to give room for her wings. The cut or fabric of the dress wasn't what made it stand out; it was the hundreds of hand embroidered roses that covered its surface. Her hair remained loose providing cover for her shoulders.

I knew Diorae was less than pleased with my choice of clothing. If all the red on it wouldn't have clashed so awfully with the green in my hair I would gladly have worn it. It a strapless number made of black satin with a simple skirt, nowhere near a full as my own. The bodice of it was studded with rubies that sparkled brilliantly.

"I can't believe that she's making me were a dress, of all things," she complained.

"Oh, I think you look lovely," Sheima said

"And this comes from a fairy dressed all in pink flowers. No, a dress is one thing, but this," she pulled on the skirts, "this is a ball gown."

Asakos took the opportunity to add that they were headed for a banquet with some of the wealthiest and most powerful people in the world and she was most surely not overdressed for the occasion. Just as she was about to argue with him, I entered the room.

I was more than please with the reception my appearance received.

Asakos and Brahael were speechless. Sheima whispered to Diorae, "She could have put you in a dress like that," but her only response was a nod of the head.

I smiled at my friend. "Diorae, I know that a dress really isn't to your taste, but please wear it. I need all of you to make a good impression on the court."

"I understand, Kalia, I just feel so awkward in this." She ran her hands across the bodice, "It just feels too expensive and I don't want to ruin it."

I laughed at that. "I promise that you won't ruin it. Besides, it is your dress." I addressed the others then. "The clothes are yours to keep. I had them made especially for you. Please, do accept them." I turned and gracefully moved to the first door in the row along the far wall. "Now, it is time for us to go, and no, we are not going back through the dreary corridor again."

--

I relished the feeling of the heavy skirts swaying around my legs as we made our way to the banquet hall with what I considered to be dignified silence. None but myself would dare arrive late for any of father's functions so there was no possibility of being seen my anyone other than a wayward servant. Those that were rushing about knew better than to pay me any attention other than a wide berth. My steps became more determined the further I went, regaining that fierce pride that only comes from the rigorous upbringing I received and could manage so gracefully.

I looked down to the edge of my topmost skirt to observe how each of the gems seemed to absorb the glow of the torches and trap it within its walls. Before righting my eyesight I allowed a glance to my immediate right were Asakos walked obediently by my side, unknowing of what was to come.

Behind us I could sense Diorae fussing with the skirts that she moved so awkwardly in. Shemia floated dangerously close to the carpet covered stone, trying not to bring attention to herself. And, as always, Braheal remained his normal collected self with that all knowing stare in his eyes.

My attendants had followed without command. They knew me well enough to act without my speech. As the majority of them lined up to open the heavy doors to the banquet hall, one lone male servant slipped silently into one of the side doors and purposefully left it open so that I was able to hear without using my powers. Even so, I had placed my hand upon his forehead before he departed so I would be able to see what he saw and know the most opportune moment to make my entrance.

I closed my eyes, allowing the deep purple on my lids to overwhelm the bright green. This way I was able to see my father's figure growing closer as the servant approached the dais where he sat. I saw the height change as he knelt before Father and slowly rose again. Faintly I could hear the booming of his voice though the small opening: "Who would dare be so pretentious as to arrive late and still be expected to be treated like a guest?" he said with disgust. "I should have them tortured and left to rot in my dungeons for a lesser insult!" He looked slowly around the room, "And yet, I do notice that there is not a single lonely chair present in this room."

I knew that this was the most opportune moment I would encounter. Nodding once to the positioned servants, they swung open the huge doors, cutting of their king mid-sentence. Had it been anyone by myself, even another of his offspring, he might have executed them on the spot. But it was me, his beloved Kalia, and I saw the tears forming in Father's eyes as I took my seat in the throne closest to his, aside from Mother's. As the youngest, my place should have been the farthest chair, however, I delighted in settling into the throne that was so often vacant and separating my twelve siblings from our parents.

I waited patiently was Father took a moment to regain his regal composure before speaking again. "My darling daughter has returned to me," he spoke lovingly as he looked at me, then out to the hall, "Kingdom, your princess has returned!" There was an uproar of cheering that only subsided when I raised my hand and stopped Father from speaking. The shocked silence of the hall was quick in its coming. Father placed his right had flat upon his chest and bowed deeply to his favorite child. I gave a solitary nod and he sat down.

Once he was seated I gracefully stood and addressed the hall: "Do not cheer for my return out of appearance's sake. I will not privilege such hypocrisy with my presence." I looked around slowly. "Not one sole in this room other than my father, your king, and those who accompanied me are glad that I am even alive. Yet, as I live and breathe and now stand before you the authority I held when last I stood here has by no means been taken from my grasp. I am your princess. I will be queen someday. You do much wrong in mocking me." I lifted her arm straight above her head and sent a burst of flame into the air. "Do not forget who and what I am." Now turning to my father, I addressed him in a softer tone. "Father, I ask nothing of you," I said as I curtsied low and long, standing again when he gave permission, "Father, I have much to tell, but I will discuss it only in private." He gave a nod of understanding, "I am deeply honored that you have kept my place reserved," I gestured toward my throne, the jewels on my sleeves gleaming.

I would have continued this speech had Mother not scoffed loudly. "Vile woman," I yelled at her with outrage, "I am your youngest child and yet we have never shared any such bond!"

No other mother had ever given her child a look that held so much hatred. "Why should I even acknowledge the bond that didn't exist even in the womb? I could feel from the beginning that you were an evil child. Why should I love you? You accuse me of sharing nothing with you, but you never wanted it! You are the youngest child, farthest from the throne by blood and yet you have managed to gain the place of first heir! You are a female, not even human! Your brother—"

The sound of flesh against flesh echoed throughout the hall as a brilliant red mark spread quickly across the queen's perfect face. She turned her head to face me, her daughter, shock and hatred fighting for control of her face. "Your son, my brother, has no claim to this throne!" I snarled at her. "This is the throne that controls all other kingdoms. We are directly underneath Hahmoh and yet you dare say that Merchen, who in his many years more than I has never shown even a hint of magic deserves it more than I? Are you that incompetent? Have you ever truly understood what it means to sit upon that throne? It is not some common monarchy, _Mother! _Although there must be blood, there must also be power!"

"I refuse to claim a wench such as you any longer!"

I could feel the anger burning in my eyes just as I felt the heat radiating from Hahmoh's necklace. Before she could even blink, Mother found her tiny throat in one of my hands, the tip of my sword pressed against its hollow. "I will crush you woman, make no mistake about it." Her eyes flashed pleadingly in the direction of her husband. "Do not look to him for help with those eyes that held so much disdain as I entered tonight that I thought they would burst." I lowered my face closer to hers. "He does not protect you from me. You had best pray every day that he lives a long life because I gave my word I would not take you from him. But his protection will not last forever and I will have the respect I deserve or you will suffer greatly." The tip of my sword pressed further into her skin as I turned to face my brothers and sisters whose smug expressions had turned to fear and anger at Mother's attack. "The same promise I make to the rest of you: Follow and respect me or suffer at my hand."

I threw Mother away from me as I stood, pausing to take in a deep breath. Father took the opportunity to intervene. The king looked to his wife with disgust on his face, "Woman, do be quiet about matters that you will never understand. Kalia was chosen by Hahmoh himself and yet you dare to argue that she is not the rightful heir to this throne?" He saw her open her mouth to respond but quickly cut her off. "You will speak no more tonight!" She let out an infuriated sound but turned her head and was silent. Father and I exchanged a glance that revealed volumes of information. He nodded his head and spoke to the hall again, "Now, enough of this, you were invited for a banquet. Please eat!"


End file.
